


This Is War

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, Alternate Universe, Guns, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 6 metal gods known as Gundam are split evenly between O.Z. and Rebel forces as they face off against not only each other but the Feds. Is the enemy of my enemy really my friend, or could they be something more, or even something far worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Another Repost from FFN.

It has been a while since I did a major AU that still involved the Gundams. Think about this a plot came to me and here is the first chapter. Look up this is war Batfamily to find the video that got this song stuck in my head, it is short but good. I hope you enjoy this little fic.

**WarNinGs:** AU, A Little Blood, Not Much Else.

**Aishi Say**

" _A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the evil,_  
 _This is war."_

'This is War' 30 Seconds From Mars, stuck in my head thanks to a Batfamily vid.

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre glared at the soldiers who pushed him along, but did little else to fight back. He was under no delusions of gander, unarmed he could not leave this place, alive. Glaring deepen when he was rudely pushed through a guarded door. Turning his attention from the four armed men now behind him he focused on the man he assumed was the leader by his attire. He sat on his throne like chair calmly, long white clad legs crossed, fingers together, head slightly bowed, eyes closed. A slight nod was given to the man who was speaking but Quatre was not paying much attention to him. Like all uniforms those worn by O.Z. told one a bit about the wearer on sight, as was the point. Black boots went up to just below the knee, the front extending over it as ranked officers wore, why Quatre was not sure even they knew. Pants, gun belt, and holsters were all the same as any other soldier he had seen, likely they all were. Crimson jacket was lined in gold trim, black cuffs trimmed in gold as well as where they angled back into the red sleeve, two lines of it. Three sliver buttons were different, normal soldiers had red cuffs and two buttons. The shoulders had gold shoulder pieces complete with tassels, another sign of rank. A single raised golden line near the end matched the raised border, and marked him as highly ranked. Black high collared shirt was also trimmed in gold, an obelisk like outline was visible on either side of the seem. Rich red was the last marker of rank, whoever this was he did not have to report to many people. The other man was in similar boots, a dark green shirt with red cuffs, two lines of gold trim like the red one, gold shoulder cuffs with tassels rather then a piece covering the entire length of the shoulder from tip to neck. The man in green had rank, but was not who he should really be worrying about. Frowning when the man in green beckoned he came forward, since he was in no mood to be beaten and dragged up to the man in red. Clearly he was to be presented as a prize now, he would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees. "As you can see Colonel we have their leader right here, Quatre Winner."

Quatre glared at the smug sounding man before noticing his commander had yet to open his eyes, confused his glare softened to a look of confusion. "Ah yes, the Desert Prince." Green eyes opened, focusing on the confused looking blond. Intrigued by the others expression he smirked in amusement, before frowning slightly, "I see he has been damaged?"

"Yes, sir, Gundam Pilots do not surrender easily, as you are well aware." The man swallowed when green eyes turned to him for a moment. "All injuries you see were from the capture, I assure you."

Quatre stared into bright green eyes, they were regarding him with a thoughtful glint, only to narrow slightly when they turned on the subordinate. He was not expecting such a look, the other soldiers had only malice and rather unsettling leers for him. Fascinated he almost missed what the colonel had to say, he did not sound entirely pleased. Confused by the others even slight annoyance at his bruises he was not sure what to say at first. Those calm eyes turned their stare back to him, and Quatre frowned at the man in green, "I have had worst."

The man in green glared at the blond before he sensed his master's stare, those dark eyes narrowed slightly, the first warning he was annoying him. "The Rebel soldiers have all been executed per our orders, he was the only one of value."

The colonel nodded absently, he could read the details later, "Civilians?"

"None were on board sir, it was a small crew and a small ship." The soldier frowned at the blond who was just staring, lips parted slightly. Clearly he had no idea who he was standing before, if he did he would be properly cowering.

"And if there were you would have slaughtered them all, regardless if they fought you or not!" Quatre snapped, let the man slug him if he wished, he was a coward anyway.

The man glared grabbing the blond's pink shirt, right fist raising, "Why you little."

"Lieutenant!" The colonel snapped as one would at a disobedient dog, " _Do_ release him and leave us."

"Sir?" The lieutenant asked confused, quickly releasing the blond and moving away from him, he knew that tone.

The colonel sighed softly closing his eyes, cheek resting on a fist, "Were my instructions somehow unclear to you lieutenant?"

"No sir," The lieutenant answered, swallowing again when dark eyes lazily opened, "I just…are you sure you wish to be alone with this…person?"

"I am not in the habit of giving orders I do not mean. Now leave us, or the guards can remove your dead body from my nice clean floor." Green eyes narrowed in annoyance, he did not like to be questioned by fools.

The lieutenant saluted as he swallowed, he did not doubt the threat for a moment, "By your will sir."

Quatre watched the unpleasant man walk away as quickly as he could, he needed no gifts to sense his fear, the guards following feeling little at all. Turning back to the young man who had just threatened a man he frowned, head tilting slightly. He would be amazed if the colonel was more then a few years his senior, if he even was. Soft looking brown bangs hung over the other's right eye, while he was sure this could make him look rather mysterious it did nothing to soften the glares. Straitening he was unsure what to do now, he could not properly read this man. He sensed calmness, perhaps a bit of amusement and curiously but Quatre would not bet his life on anything besides the calm. "You do not want your prize marred then?"

Green looked up blinking at the blond, cheek lifting from his fist, "My prize?" Chuckling softly he shook his head, what had that man been whispering in the blond's ear? "I fear you misunderstand why you are here."

Quatre crossed his arms but the blink seemed genuine, since he had no reason to not at least listen to what the other had to say he decided to keep him talking. "If I am not your prize then what am I?"

"I would imagine you would prefer guest, but prisoner is also an option." Cheek returned to his fist, curious to see how the blond would respond to that.

"O.Z. does not entertain 'guests' unless they are useful," Quatre reminded the causal looking colonel, the young man reminded him of a lounging feline just then. "What does your master want with me?"

Chuckling softly again the colonel could not help but smirk a little, such a defiant little mouse, "Who said my master wants anything from you?"

Quatre coughed at the slight purr before frowning, Cheshire Cat or not he was a colonel in O.Z., and very confusing. "Than I am your prize?"

"Netune is not stupid enough to try and bribe me with gifts left at my feet," Right hand waved dismissively before his right arm returned to his lap. "Do relax your Highness, you are in no danger."

"No danger? Ha, I am well aware of how much danger I am in. I am a leader, and this is not friendly territory no matter _what_ you may claim." Quatre glared at the audacity to think he was either that stupid, or that distracted by the others pleasant voice and face.

"Have I not been a good host so far?" The colonel asked frowning slightly, the blond was hardly laying in a cell bleeding.

Quatre blink at the question, was he being slightly unfair? True the other was O.Z. but he was not one of the O.Z. haters, these soldiers were people as well. Sighing softly he bowed his head, "For an officer of O.Z. yes."

"We are not renown for our hospitably," The colonel agreed with a slight nod of his head, pleased when the blond looked back up at him. "I assure you your true feelings will not earn you pain when spoken, I am not the lieutenant."

Quatre folded his hands before him, he did not sense the same evil intent in this officer, if anything such behavior annoyed him. "Still, it is wrong of me to assume you are the same simply because you wear that uniform."

The colonel looked down at the crimson, white, black, and gold that were the majority of his attire before shrugging, "I do now."

"Now?" Quatre asked intrigued by those three words, perhaps he did not simply look mysterious?

Lips curled into a half smirk as the colonel straighten, gesturing to the chair to his right, "Would you not rather sit?"

Quatre frowned at the invitation, in truth the colonel could always shot him from where he was sitting so moving closer was no real threat to either of them. Walking up to the chair he sat down, it was very comfortable and he was very tried. "Thank you."

"Even a former Merc can have manners," The colonel teased lightly, slight smirk still on his face.

"Merc?" Quatre repeated before blinking, "And what use does O.Z. have for mercenaries, former or otherwise?" O.Z. killed opposition plain and simple, that was one of the reasons why he fought them.

"I never said O.Z. did," The colonel answered with a teasing smirk, he was having too much fun to stop being coy.

Quatre frowned at the answer, how had he earn his current rank if O.Z. did not have use for him? "Then how…?"

"My master did. I was trained to fight and kill, for whom hardly makes any difference really." Shrugging he turned his head towards the doors, unarmed the blond was no threat at all.

"That is a horrible way to look at it! You destroy people, families, and you feel nothing for them at all? Do humans mean so little to you? Do you care about anything?" Quatre did not understand why the thought of him not was so upsetting. He did not know this man, he was starting to wonder if he would have been safer bleeding in a cell after all.

Green narrowed at the judgmental tone, he was use to that look, they were lucky he was not the monster they assumed he was. Opening his mouth to remind the blond he was in no position to pass judgment the doors opened. Getting to his feet he ignored the blond's look, before he turned and saw the man walking up to them. Saluting the colonel turned an eye to the blond when he whispered the others name, "Commander."

"Colonel," Treize greeted with a slight smile, his stray had been nothing but proficient and loyal, his training had been impeccable before he had ever gotten his hands on him. "So this is their peace loving strategist? Welcome Mr. Winner, I assume My Stray here has seen you have not been further mistreated?"

Quatre turned when the young man he had been judging got to his feet suddenly, the man who entered was all the reason he needed. "Khushrenada." The man in rich blue and white was the Chief Commander of the Order of the Zodiac, and was not the least bit frightening in appearance. His slight smile was warm, his dark blue eyes regarded him much as dark green had before he spoke. They even sounded similar, taking a calming breath he regarded the colonel referred to as 'My Stray'. "He has, yes."

Treize nodded, one thing he liked about Trowa, besides his work ethic, was his dislike of the same base tactics he had. Fully capable and willing to employ any means to complete a mission did not mean he had no restraint, felines were very good about restraint. "When I heard you were around I was sure you would end up with one of my trusted minions." Laying a hand on Trowa's shoulder he smiled, "Report Barton?"

' _Barton?'_ Quatre blinked at the young man who was still seemingly ignoring him, he was not entirely sure how much attention he was being given. He had heard of Barton, better known as the Silencer among the rebels. While ruthless in battle with his Gundam, appropriately dubbed HeavyArms, he did not kill civilians. Rumors stated he had even executed subordinates who had deliberately done so, earning him a bit of favor among the fighters.

Trowa frowned, "Lieutenant Netune is unsuitable and needs to be corrected or removed, I am available to do either. A small group of fighters were eliminated when he was captured, I have not received the ship's logs yet. Bases 252 and 271 have been eliminated, the civilian population were returned to Earth safely."

"Efficient as always, you were wasted on that sorry band that had you." Dark blue turned form Barton to Quatre, "Now Mr. Winner I am afraid I have things to attend to at the moment. Would Barton here be an acceptable guard for you, or do you wish for another of my personal forces to see you are well treated?" Treize was more then happy to treat the blond with the utmost respect, he was not the type to cause violent trouble. The worst he would do is sneak a call or some minor act or two sabotage, nothing that could not be prevented by one of his Specials.

Quatre blinked confused, were they serious about treating him well? Glancing at Barton he considered the question. He wanted to know more about the Silencer, and he had been agreeable company. "Colonel Barton has been most agreeable, I would prefer to keep him."

Treize smiled a little at the phrasing, rather sure the blond had not considered how that phrasing could be taken, "Then he is at your disposal. I will call on you again when I have the time to properly discus why you were brought here. Until then please stick close to Barton, he will see you safe."

Quatre bowed his head, Treize was not known as a lair, "I am looking forward to our talk Commander Khushrenada."

"Excellent. Barton if Netune displeases you again deal with him as you see fit, the man does not seem to be willing to change. I will see you both later then," Treize bowed before turning and walking out, his guards leaving with him.

Quatre crossed his arms frowning in thought, this was shaping up to be the strangest capture he had ever heard of. In truth being confused was the worst of it, turning to Barton he wished he could get a clear reading on him. "Should I be worried?"

"About Treize? He will not lay a finger on you Mr. Winner, _that_ is what he has me for." Trowa sneered at him before walking back up to his chair, snatching a pad he frowned. "If you would fallow me."

"I am not in the mood for a tour _Colonel_ Barton," Quatre did not care for the absent tone, he had heard it too often among the rich.

Trowa looked up from his pad, "And I have no time to give you one. If you do not wish to rest in a more comfortable setting I can work just as easily from here."

Quatre frowned again, why was he so suspicious of this man? Was it simply his gifts did not seem to want to work well on him, or was it something else? "Such as?"

"A room actually," Trowa answered still amused by the blond's distrust and somewhat bipolarness regarding him, he had that effect on people.

A room was no different then this place really, he would be alone with the colonel either way, but at least in a room he could rest. "A room would be agreeable."

"You rich people and your wordy false manners, not my style," Trowa shook his head at the blond as he walked up to the door keying in a code.

"My manners are not false, I happen to be polite, unlike you." Quatre watched fingers move from the pad as the door opened, the two guards outside the door saluting.

"When you grow up in a war zone please and thank you become irrelevant." Trowa informed the blond as he walked, it was that simple.

Quatre fell in beside Barton not sure what to say, "Forgive me, I am normally better with stress."

"Forgive you for what exactly? I can be quite rude, why should I be upset you voiced a valid observation?" Trowa tilted his head at the shorter blond, "Is this one of those normal people things? I never really mastered those."

Quatre blinked at Barton, had he ever met such a complicated individual in his life other then Duo? "I would not phrase quite that way, but yes, when you insult someone you apologize. Can I insult you?"

"If you do you will know, but no, you are not as boring as I heard you were." Trowa jotted down a note next to report he was reading.

"From whom did you hear that?" Quatre felt insulated, he got the feeling the rich annoyed Barton, yet he worked for Treize who had the same manners. Not just worked for, Treize addressed him by a pet name, and had touched him, they had a relationship that was not purely professional.

"A few people, your official report does not mention you are so amusing, a pity really." Trowa did not look up as he made another note, at least Netune had not damaged the computers with his sloppy aiming.

"You really think I am amusing?" Quatre had seen him smirk a bit while they had been talking, but that did not mean it was what he said that had been amusing.

"I no not smirk or smile unless I wish to, was that insulating?" Trowa looked up noting the faint blush, it was adorable.

"Not at all, why do I amuse you?" Quatre was hoping it was a flattering reason, he had no doubt Barton was not one to mince words.

"You are clearly not afraid of me," Trowa was intrigued by that, Rebels knew Silencer and had a healthy respect for his skill.

"Why say that?" Quatre asked, the fact he was walking so calmly beside the soldier was innocently overlooked.

"I can smell it. Those who fear the Silencer do not belittle me about my lack of humanity out of fear. Netune is a wonderful example of the effect my stare has on people, you seem interestingly immune to it." Trowa half smirked at the blond, peace lovers did not normally stand up to famous killers like that.

Dark teal eyes looked down, "I did not mean…you enjoy pushing buttons don't you?" Quatre was starting to like the half smirk, it was very feline.

Trowa nodded, "I do not only kill for Treize."

Quatre frowned at the comment, turning when a young women walked out of the doors in front of him. She was his height, dark purple hair was cut short, bangs hanging over her right eye similar to Barton's, dark eyes warm and bright. Confused he blinked when the girl hugged Barton for a moment before stepping back and just smiling. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh he's _adorable,_ I heard he was but…Oh sorry, you can call me Hilde, nice to meet you." Hilde held out her hand to the confused looking blond, he really was cute.

Trowa chuckled at Hilde, she was very much the people person he was not, Quatre shook her hand still looking confused. "Hilde is one of mine, she was seeing to your room. All is well I take it?"

"Swept and stocked, so mouse or rat?" Hilde asked not sure if the blond was in for a rough visit or not.

"Mouse. Treize wishes to talk to him, not all rebel leaders are willing to talk after all." Trowa shrugged unconcern, as long as the blond behaved he had no orders to harm him.

Quatre could guess what being a rat would mean, Hilde seemed more then comfortable around Barton and he was unsure why. Barton seemed to like the girl, he had little problem understanding that. "Thank you Hilde."

Hilde smiled, "Oh it's no big, really. Barton has trust issues, and I am one of the few underlings he knows he can always count on."

"You do your job," Trowa dismissed halfheartedly, "Quatre if you would go inside I will join you in a moment?"

Quatre frowned slightly in thought, but decided everything about Barton had to be confusing. "Of course, it was a pleasure Hilde," Entering the room he decided to look around a little.

"Blondie sure is lucky he ended up in your paws and not one of the mean people's." Hilde teased as she held up a thumb drive, "Be careful Barton, not everyone wants to play nice with the Rebels."

Trowa closed his fingers between Hilde's, he was use to her concern even if he was never sure about it's reason. "I will be fine Hilde, I have you looking out for me." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he took the thumb drive as he released her hand, "He would not mind if you came by later, and neither would I."

Hilde smiled up at the indifferent looking male she knew was really very kind, it was why she did what she could for him. "I'll be by, you two do have to eat." Smiling she turned and walked away from him, Blondie was in good hands.

Trowa shook his head as she walked away, entering the room he turned to the blond, "You may ask?'

"It is none of my business what is going on between you two," Quatre reminded the colonel, not really wanting to think about. It was strange feeling jealous of a stranger over another one, what was wrong with him?

Trowa sighed softly as he set the pad down on desk across from the bed, "I saved her life once."

Quatre blinked when Barton told him what he wanted to know anyway, "I'm glad you did."

Trowa shrugged, did he always get so sentimental over a complete stranger? "She has proven useful, just as I have to Treize."

Quatre frowned at the dismissive tone, he knew the colonel cared about Hilde, her being useful to him was not his concern. Shaking his head he wondered if O.Z. trained all their men to be so confusing, or if this officer had already come this way. "So I have heard."

Trowa turned, head tilting at the blond, "Nothing good I take it."

"You refuse to kill civilians unless they are dangerous wanted criminals so no, that is one good thing." Quatre could believe that, why would such a nice girl be so happy to see a monster? It was clear they were not related by blood, nor did Hilde act like an obsessed stalker type, he could not see Barton dealing with such people for long.

Trowa nodded taking the pad from the desk, "I am told it is not a soldier's job to kill civilians, that is what mercenaries are for."

Quatre did not like this topic of conversation, dead family members were dead family members, civilian or fighter. "And which am I classified as in my official report?"

"Civilian movement leader with military ties, and limited hand to hand combat training," Trowa answered as he sat down on the corner of the bed, there was no reason to lie or even just not answer. Lying only got people in trouble or killed more often then not, it was a nasty habit to get into.

Quatre blinked, he had not really expected an answer like that, "Sounds about right. The Silencer is whispered about like Batman according to a few of my friends. I thought you would be scarier." Barton's glare was very intimidating but physically he was not a frightening figure, not that he was one to talk.

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, he did not seem concerned about his official file only curious, "My looks do not inspire fear?"

"No…I know you are very dangerous, but you do not look it." Quatre was not sure if that was insulting or not, but it was honest. Lying did not sit well with him, and he had no doubt Barton would catch him in a lie the moment he tried to use one.

"It seems unless I am glaring I look rather harmless, you Rebels constantly underestimate me based solely on my appearance." Trowa shook his head, he was well aware of the way he looked, "Foolishness."

Quatre blinked before leaning forward, hands on the bed, pretty sure his looking harmless was not the only thing they had responded to. He wanted to smack Barton with a pillow and still could not stop watching him, he was starting to think he just might be in trouble. "I am not a trained soldier like you, and since you are harmless to me why should I be afraid of you?"

"I am a colonel in the armed forces of the Order of the Zodiac, Specials Unit, and a Gundam pilot, that is _quite_ enough." Trowa was not sure if all that meant anything to the blond, but a few other so called leaders had paled by this point.

Quatre let out a soft gasp of surprise, he had heard about that group, "You are a Special?"

Trowa glanced over his shoulder again, he had the blond's full attention, "Did you think Treize would entrust you to an ordinary officer?"

Quatre blinked at the use of the word ordinary, did his report mention his gifts? If they did Barton did not seem concerned, but he was hard to read, his own gifts or not. "I have never been held captive before."

"It is not something I would suggest making a habit out of," Trowa commented as he frowned at a few lines of data.

Quatre rolled his eyes, how was he suppose to take this seriously when his captor was playing with that pad instead of watching him like a hawk? "I will be sure to remember that for the future."

"mm hm," Trowa murmured as he copied some lines into his report, it was not as if the blond was going to jump him and go for his weapon.

Sighing Quatre hung his head, absent response familiar, "Aren't you being careless?"

"If I thought you would attack me I would discourage you. I frustrate you, but not enough for you to try a serious physical attack." Trowa had not survived so long by not being able to accurately identify threats.

Quatre blinked, Barton really was paying attention, knelling on the bed he frowned, "I do not want to hurt anyone."

"In war that is not a viable option," Trowa reminded the blond, not the least bit surprised by his response.

"Are we at war?" Quatre watched Barton turn his head to half look over his shoulder, "Well?" He wanted and honest answer and believed Barton would be honest, he saw no reason for him to lie.

"We are on opposing sides of this conflict, what else do you need?" Trowa did not understand his question.

"I meant you and I, are we, personally, at war?" Quatre studied those dark eyes, he had to learn to read this man somehow.

"Treize has left me in charge of you, unless you leave here our enemy I have no quarrel with you, personal or otherwise." Those teal eyes wavered and he frowned slightly, why was the blond looking at him like that?

"Logical, why am I not surprised?" Quatre smiled at the blink, being able to throw the other even a little was a good thing, "Would it be all right if I washed this blood off?"

"The door behind you, Hilde left what you need there, it was part of her job." Trowa answered not concerned with bloodied clothes.

Quatre turned to look behind him for a moment, "You are not worried I will try something?"

"Such as?" Trowa asked as he tilted his head at the blond, "If you wish to get on my bad side by all means, I grantee you will _not_ enjoy it."

Quatre frowned when he was casually threatened, those dark eyes showing no remorse or humor. Knowing he should be afraid he just shook his head, he did not intend to try anything unless he felt he was in real danger. "I am a guest so you have nothing to worry about." Turning he walked up to the other door, pausing he frowned when Barton had already gone back to his work. Shaking his head he decided it was not worth chiding him over, workaholics never listened anyway.

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre reentered the room as he paused, hands still holding the pale towel to his hair. Barton was leaning back against the headboard, pad sitting on a folded right leg, left raised, left arm resting lazily on it as right handed fingers moved. Boots had been removed at some point, as had the red jacket. The high collared black shirt was opened to his collar bones, its lack of sleeves showing off his toned arms. Green eyes did not raise from the screen so Quatre was not sure if he was aware of him or not, he did not appear to be. Walking slowly up to the bed he swallowed before shaking his head, at least Barton had taken a minuet to remove some of his clothing. "Do you always work so hard?"

Trowa looked up, blinking at soft looking pale blue, "Don't you?"

Quatre smiled a little at his answer, "Not when I am a guest. I will assume that is the information taken from the ship I was on, I'm not sure how much of that is useful." Sitting down he folded his leg on the bed, "Sorry to be keeping you so busy."

Trowa blinked at the blond, "You…thank you, but it is hardly your fault."

"Barton dear you really should take a break for more then five minuets at a time," Hilde chided as she stopped before the bed. She knew how quickly he could remove or replace clothing, it was rather impressive.

"Hilde I do not have the time," Trowa reminded the happy girl as she turned from him, she was a soldier as well after all.

"You make time for what is important _Kitten_ , haven't I gotten that through your thick skull yet?" Hilde sighed an exaggerated sigh as she turned, holding out a steaming mug, "If I did not love you so I'd pour this over your pretty head."

"You are a goddess among us lesser beings Hilde," Trowa teased back with a half smirk as he took the mug. "You do too much."

"Oh shut up and dink that, you are talking nonsense again," Hilde ordered waving a hand at him. "You like java Quatre?"

"Yes, please, black is fine, it smells very good," Quatre watched Barton sip his as he ignored all of them.

"So polite, can we keep him? Pretty please? I've been _ever_ so good this year." Hilde held out the other mug as she watched Trowa smile as he lowered his.

"He is not a solider I can acquire Hilde, sorry," Trowa was not surprised Hilde had taken a liking to the blond, he was different.

Hilde sighed again, "Damn logic using Vulcan wannabe. I brought a little of a lot of stuff, it's all safe to eat promise. I'll see you both tomorrow, be good now."

Quatre smiled, she really did remind him of Duo, they had to meet. "Acquire works. I must say this is not what I expected when I was dragged away by O.Z. this morning."

Trowa shrugged as he reached out and snatched a plate, setting it down between them before grabbing another. "Being useful has its advantages. Did you lose any friends?"

"No," Quatre answered before taking a bite, "I did not know any of them, but they were still people."

"I did not say they were otherwise, humans grieve for those they know more deeply then they do a stranger." Trowa was not one to grieve anyone, the few he did care for where not dead.

Quatre titled his head surprised by the sentiment, "That is very true, I got lucky." Sipping his coffee he closed his eyes, Duo was likely not as valued by O.Z. Thinking about that he debated asking Barton. Surely it was all right to answer a few questions since he had quoted his personal file. "Do you know Duo Maxwell?"

"I know all my fellow Gundam Pilots regardless of affiliation," Trowa answered calmly before sipping his coffee. "You are worried that your friend would be dead now if he was with you."

Quatre swallowed, "Yes…I know he means nothing to you, but he is my best friend, and he would not behave for you." He knew Duo would react badly to Barton, his friend hated being captured no mater how pleasant, or attractive, the captor.

Trowa nodded, he had a few friends he worried about more then he knew he should. "Maxwell is a high value target, he would not be executed right away."

"He would be tortured I know, as I would be if I was not more useful as an ally." Quatre lowered the mug to his leg, "Why?"

"War is a brutal and ugly thing, you Spaceborn seem to have forgotten this simple fact. As for why you are useful to Treize, you want this war to end just as he does." Trowa knew his master's goals well, he was there to further them.

"You were born on Earth?" Quatre looked down, "Apologies, that is none of my business. I know war is horrid, why else would I want it to end?"

"If I did not want you to know I would have rephrased what I said, you need to relax Quatre." Trowa shook his head at the timid blond, "I already told you I would not hurt you for speaking your mind, do you not trust my word?"

"I do, but I hate to pry, I know you are fine with it, but I am not. Does Hilde often chide you for skipping meals?" Quatre asked as he went back to nibbling on whatever he absently grabbed.

"She worries about me like a little sister, I guess. She is rather endearing so I really don't mind." Leaning back Trowa set his mug down on the small nightstand, "She really does like you."

"I really like her as well, I am glad I was right in assuming not everyone working for O.Z. is just a coldhearted soldier." Quatre watched Barton as he sat there eyes closed, he was very comfortable looking. "Silver lining is my friend."

"Ah, pragmatic myself, I guess my childhood is to blame. Do _not_ give me that sad look Quatre, I survived where many others did not." Trowa turned his head as he opened his eyes, "Would you be so sympathetic if you were chained up in a cell?"

Quatre closed his eyes as he looked away, it was a fair question, "Yes, I would."

Trowa frowned in thought before closing his eyes again, smirking slightly in amusement, "I do not doubt it."

"Why, because my file says I am a bleeding heart with no concept of the real world?" Quatre muttered crossing his arms, glancing at the lazily smirk, and shacking his head as he looked away.

"Oh you are most _diffidently_ a bleeding heart," Trowa assured him opening his eyes, the blond was looking away frowning. "I don't remember reading the rest of that anywhere official."

Quatre turned back to face the colonel, he looked calm and amused, two things he wished he felt more of. "I am sure yours portrays you as a ruthless soldier killer, and a heartless bastard."

Trowa shrugged, he had no doubt any files kept on him were not fun reads for someone like Quatre. "Legally I am not a bastard, but the rest sounds right."

Quatre blinked, did he really not care if his side thought him a monster? It likely made things easier for him but still, "I'll have to ask Duo."

"By all means. I have yet to face him myself, he sounds like an interesting challenge." Trowa glanced at the pad, sometimes reports were so tedious.

"Duo is not some big game to hunt down as a trophy, he is my best friend!" Quatre frowned, hands resting on the bed between them, wondering if he really should be snapping, "He will not take kindly to hearing I was captured."

"He is your friend so no, he would not. Do not worry, high value targets fall under my authority." Trowa typed up a few observations he had made, fully aware of the blond's deepening frown.

"So you would be the one torturing my best friend rather then Netune? I fail to see how _that_ should make me feel any better." Quatre could not believe this man, was he really this indifferent, or did he just enjoy causing emotional responses?

"If he behaved why would I harm him?" Trowa asked glancing at the judgmental blond, "I do not understand, do you think I cannot learn what I want to know in a painless fashion?"

"I have no idea what he might know you that you might care about, I do not think as you do. I do not want Duo to try and save me only to end up in a cell…is that so wrong?" Quatre looked down, hands clenching soft covers as they trembled, freezing when a gentle hand came to rest over one. The gesture stopping him from twisting more then his head away from Barton.

"Duo will be fine Quatre, he is no personal enemy of mine, or anyone I care for. Will he behave if you tell him that?" Trowa understood the blond's fear, but even a Gundam would have a hard time getting through his defenses, if he was in HeavyArms or not.

Quatre glanced down at a hand he knew had taken life, and would take more, looking up he nodded. "If Duo comes I can get him to stand down, and at least be mostly civil. You will forgive some feistiness won't you?"

"I would expect nothing less from those who pilot a Gundam. I'll forgive a punch or two so please relax? So emotional, it must be hard for you," Trowa did not understand how such people functioned, let alone in war.

Quatre bit his lip, why did he have to go and say such things? Reminding himself Barton was O.Z., and caution was a good thing, only worked for so long. "It has been a long day."

Trowa nodded in absent agreement, "For many, you can sleep if you want, no one will touch you."

Quatre glanced at Barton's hand, he and Hilde seemed all right with toughing him, Hilde was perfectly harmless unless he tried to hurt Barton. Enemy or not he could not see himself having to go that far, orders were orders. Leaning back he closed his eyes, resting was not such a bad idea, "Is Hilde the only one here you trust completely?"

"And if she is?" Trowa asked intrigued by the question few would ask, let alone phrase that way.

Quatre frowned, that sounded like a yes to him, "Then I am sorry you are so alone in this world."

Trowa blinked down at the blond who had not tried to pull his hand away, even as he laid down. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I work better alone."

Quatre yawned as he turned his head towards Barton, what was his first name anyway? "Perhaps, but I can still be sorry you had no chance to escape your fate."

"Fate is by its very definition inescapable, why do you feel my fate is something I need escaping from?" Trowa had never really considered his fate as anything to be avoided, he had always fought to survive, little had changed.

Quatre snuggled into his pillow, Barton sure did like making him think. "People say that when we wished we could have changed someone's life."

"Again, what is wrong with my life? Do you really know me well enough to judge such a thing? Or is it simply because I live by a different code then you, so it must somehow be misguided?" Trowa tilted his head at the half awake looking blond, "If so that is rather presumptuous of you."

"It just seems unnecessarily lonely and cold, as you said already I am a bleeding heart." Quatre glanced at Barton's hand before looking up at him, "Human beings are not meant to be so alone."

"Some are, I was raised as a stray, and I am fine with remaining one. You are rather stubborn, are all bleeding hearts?" Mercenaries and soldiers had little use for such people, perhaps they were worth studying after all.

Quatre sighed thinking of Duo, his best friend had grown up on the streets, but they had not made him so cold. Barton was not made of ice either, but he was much more indifferent then Duo had ever been. It was likely due to the fact he had been raised to think like a soldier since he was a child, that was hard to unlearn. "At least your master is kind."

Trowa frowned, turning from the pad he had gone back to reviewing, "You think so?"

Quatre smiled, tried as he was he wanted to continue this conversation, curiosity was a wonderful start. "I did watch you two," The blond yawned again, he was safe here and sooner or later he did need to sleep. "It is good..to be…valued."

Trowa shook his head with a sigh, such a sentimental way of looking at the world, it was completely foreign to him. However strange the blond had been right, Treize was a good master for him, it was why he had his loyalty. Cap had been fair but had tried so hard to change him, since Cap was dead and he was not change seemed unnecessary. Glancing at the blond he could not help but smile a little, "Yes it is."

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre sighed as he opened his eyes, lifting his head he stretched, opening his eyes he remembered where he was. Looking down he frown at Barton, the other was not moving save the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Glancing at the pad he frowned for a moment before taking it, Barton had been reading from it during most of their conversation last night. Frowning at the password request he closed his eyes, there was no way he could guess it since he knew very little about Barton. The thought of trying to lift it from Barton's sleeping, and so less guarded, mind was distasteful. Enemy solider as he was Barton had been nothing but honest with him so far, or at least as far as he could tell. Shaking his head he set the pad down on the nightstand to his left, he was not about to reach over the sleeping colonel and risk waking him. Studying the sleeping youth he founded himself smiling, the Colonel looked so harmless sleeping. Barton sighed as he shifted in his sleep and Quatre turned his attention to the opening door, relaxing when Hilde poked her head inside. Getting out of bed slowly he walked up to her, "Good morning Hilde."

"Morning Blondie, so he did crash, poor kitty witty must have been tired." Hilde shook her head at Barton, the guy thought he was Batman.

"He was working on some report last night, I think, I fell asleep after he suggested it." Quatre had slept just fine, which was more than fine by him.

"No one but me, or someone of equal rank, would enter his room, and walk back out." Hilde liked being trusted, she liked it more when she could trust the other person as well.

"Should I be concerned?" Quatre could tell by her comment Barton skipped sleep and then crashed, Duo did that from time to time.

Hilde smiled, Quatre sure had taken a liking to his jailor awfully quick, "Worry when and if he ignores java, trust me he's in a bad way."

Quatre nodded, that made logical senses, coffee worked the same way with Duo. "I understand. Is he always so honest with strangers, or am I just special?"

"Barton has a knack for knowing who is trustworthy and to what extent, one of the reasons he acquired me." Hilde smiled as she wheeled in a dinner cart, "See he eats now, the boy can get all focused and forget to."

Quatre glanced at Barton for a moment before turning back to Hilde, "I will try,"

Hilde giggled at the blond's answer, too cute, "Oh just use a commanding tone and it will be fine. And remember do not try and run, you _never_ run from a large cat, triggers their killing instinct. Bye, bye now."

Quatre frowned as Hilde walked out after warning him, sighing he took a mug of coffee and walked back towards the bed. Turning when Barton moaned, fingers running through his bangs as he opened his eyes. Smiling he held out the mug, "Hilde just brought this."

Trowa tilted his head as he sat up, Quatre holding out a mug of coffee as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As confusing as the blond could be he was still harmless so he took the mug, "She often has excellent timing. Been up long?"

"Not really, a few minuets or so before Hilde came by, she brought food as well. It is nice to know I do not have to worry about the food." Quatre ignored the questioning look as Barton took his coffee, he looked at him that way enough it was almost normal.

"O.Z. prefers head shots to poisonings, but your point is still sound." Trowa sipped his coffee unconcerned about either, "I make my own kills if you were wondering."

Quatre frowned slightly, as if he had any doubt Barton was a killer, "That is good to know, I suppose."

Trowa shook his head at the tone, "Not all ranked soldiers do their own dirty work, as if they should be giving orders they would not care to follow."

Quatre swallowed giving that comment some thought, "Most of the leaders I know are more hands on, but we are rebels."

"You do not have the disposable personal we do, even if you did you are not one of those kind." Trowa had no use for those who could only spout orders, they were simply politicians is army green.

"Neither is Duo, though I have only seen him lead raids," Quatre was not all that well versed on raids, but then again he had not been going on them since he was child.

Trowa nodded, he was well versed in the tactics of his fellow Gundam Pilots, "I have seen the reports."

"Has he ever attacked any of your people?" Quatre asked curious, he was not sure exactly what Barton did besides kill enemy soldiers and not civilians.

Trowa tilted his head at him, it did not seem Quatre had read up on him very much. "No, Specials are not used to lead convoys. Duo would not enjoy trying to steal from me."

"I have no doubt you two would make quite a mess of each other, I will be staying out of that fight." Quatre had no doubt DeathScythe would need all its shielding to stand against the raw firepower of HeavyArms. He had seen reports on its aftermath, he was still unsure why he was not afraid of its pilot now.

Trowa considered that, DeathScythe's impressive shielding would make for an interesting fight, more so if Duo thought HeavyArms was only good at shooting. Very few lived long enough to see what else his Gundam could do, "We do want him alive."

"Your Master has some use for him, or just what he might know?" Quatre wanted to snap but checked himself, they were on different sides after all.

"Likely both, he would prefer your friend was willingly helpful, beating information out of people is not a favored pastime." Trowa had no personal grudge against Duo, he also had few orders regarding him.

"Duo is a curious person, he would hear him out but I highly doubt Khushrenada's reputation for honesty would sway him." Quatre knew Duo could read people, he was curious about what his impression of Barton would be.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond, "And has it swayed you?"

"I am willing to hear him out, and work with him if I agree, but no." Quatre knew being honest and being selective with the truth were not the same thing. He would have a better idea once they sat down and talked about it, "Will you be joining us?"

"Why would I?" Trowa asked confused, just because he had rank did not mean he was consulted on every decision made.

"I just assumed…He seems to trust you a great deal, is he not worried about his safety?" Quatre had not expected confusion as a response to his question, had his misread their relationship?

"You are no threat to him, and the location will be secured, he will have no need of my services." Treize preferred to use Une for such things, he was for open threats not covert spying, usually.

Quatre frowned, he would never fully understand soldiers and the way they were trained to think. "You are not one of his chosen?"

"I am not the only one who wears red around Quatre," Trowa glanced at the red jacket draped over the back of a swivel chair, his boots beside it.

Quatre frowned, Barton had not thrown his rank around except when dealing with Netune, he did not blame him there. "Duo would insist on accompanying me, and yes, I know you are not Duo. I do not think like you military types, neither does he really."

"You are a bleeding heart so why would you? It is your kind I do not understand, feeling sympathy even for monsters." Trowa shook his head, pity was not something he was that familiar with. "No one in red is that kind."

Quatre frowned not sure what to say at first, he did not think Barton was a monster, or at least not one who could not be redeemed. He smiled a little when a thought hit him, "Hilde might have something to say about that."

"Hilde has a lot to say about a few things," Trowa informed him with a sigh, Hilde tried so hard to see the good in people she sometimes exaggerated what was really there. "She is likely almost as bad as you."

Quatre smiled, he had doubt Hilde would as well, "You are cold but I would not call you a monster, monsters kill civilians."

Trowa nodded absently, he would not disagree with that definition, "And I kill them."

Quatre frowned at the soft almost absent comment, he knew how Duo would respond to such a remark, "Someone has to." He watched dark eyes blink at him and smiled a little, he really was adorable confused, "Sorry, I have learned some people are only safe to be around if dead."

"Saints and Sinners, do not concern yourself no one here will touch you." Trowa knew only a handful in O.Z. who would stand up to him, only one was a threat to Quatre if she felt he was a threat.

"Oh I believe Treize wants me unharmed, even Duo would, and I think he will let me go if I refuse to help. Though I guess that would mean us going back to being enemies." Quatre did not like that idea, he wanted to help Barton, give him a purpose beyond killing and following orders. A goal that would be hard to achieve if they were forced to fight against each other.

Trowa nodded slightly, the blond had summed things up rather well, "Just be glad I have no desire to kill you, you would need more then Duo to save you."

Quatre looked up with a blink when Barton casually said the word desire, momentary not consciously hearing what he was saying. Frowning slightly he reminded himself flirting with hot guys in uniforms was not something he and Duo had in common. "Can HeavyArms take two Gundams at once?"

Trowa frowned slightly as he mentally did some math, "Would you even really fight me until I had taken out Duo?"

"I do not think any of us should be fighting but no, maybe I should reconsider." Quatre knew his suit and did not want to get that close to those wicked looking guns, he had seen what they could do.

"As long as you are not in my way you have nothing to worry about, nor does Duo. Hiro and Zechs also have no personal grudges against either of you." Hiro had mentioned how he would take out each pilot but it was nothing personal, Hiro had a few plans for him as well.

Quatre nodded, he had never faced off against either of them, though he had met Zechs before under another name. He had felt him, he felt a lot like Barton really, perhaps all Specials did. "And Wufei?"

"Wufei is of no concern, if he challenges one of us he will fall." Trowa was not concerned with the rebel who was not officially sided with the other two Rebel controlled Gundams.

"Because he would be in your way?" Quatre ventured, he had met Wufei a few times and he and Duo had not gotten along very well.

"Precisely," Trowa answered as his slipped is boots back on, the blond was learning.

"Wouldn't Duo and I be in your way as well?" Quatre really did not want to fight him, or the other two O.Z. Gundams, for more reasons then not wanting to kill or die.

"Are you planning to attack me?" Trowa asked tilting his head at him, it was highly unlikely but it was possible.

"Of course not," Quatre answered confused, Duo would want to, but Duo was a bit rash when feeling protective. "I want to be your friend, friends do not attack each other."

Trowa looked away as he stood, again with the sentiment, "They do in my world."

Quatre hesitated for a moment before laying his hand on Barton's shoulder, he tensed slightly but remained still. "I am sorry, you seem nice…"

"Hardly," Trowa muttered pulling away from the blond, snatching his jacket he slipped it back on. "We are nothing alike, do not confuse civility for compassion."

Quatre gaped at Barton not sure what to say, was it such a sin to admit he seemed nice? Clearly he had touched some nerve, he did not need his gifts to feel the others frustration, just then he was glad they were failing him. "I have seen you with Hilde, I know you are a decent person."

Trowa turned to glare over his shoulder, the blond promptly closed his mouth. The last thing he needed was blond thinking they could become friends, people like him did not make friends with bleeding hearts. "Amadan."

Quatre froze at cold eyes, what had he done to earn that venomous look? Dark eyes blinked at the alien sounding word, sure he had never heard it before. "What?"

"Colonel?" A soldier asked entering the room and saluting,

"What?" Trowa kept himself from snapping, if he was right he would have a better target soon.

"Rebels Sir, a small fleet of Leos mostly, Netune said you should be informed." Those dark eyes were as cold as his Gundam's all right.

"Lazy," Trowa cut himself off with a growl, he was going to shot that fool until both his pistols were empty that was for sure. "I will see to the rabble, see he stays in this room until I or Lieutenant Shilbecker return."

"Sir," The young man said, turning to the blond the moment the door closed, "I really hope none of those guys are friends of yours."

"Duo would not attack without his Gundam," Quatre answered still shaken, he had not meant any harm.

"Good, because he is going to mow those poor saps down," Shaking his head he walked out, not about to disobey his direct orders.

Quatre blinked before looking down, he had been fooling himself to think he had any humanity to work with. Duo was right he was too optimistic about how much people could change. Some people did not want to change or be helped, sighing he wondered if Barton was really one of those people or if he was just scared. "This is why they call it a bleeding heart."

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

I am also working on another 3x4x3 AU that has nothing to do with Gundams, look for that near the middle or end of March. There are a few other 3cx4x3 fics I my collection you may also enjoy, some Fantasy some not. If you liked this fic please review it, it makes smile and smiling helps my fingers type faster.


	2. The Civilian

This fic has not done as well with the reviews as I would have hoped but reviews do not a fan base make, grammar seems a bit off but eh it's paraphrasing so whatever. Like before a fantasy based AU has been updated along side this one, same pairings just different settings so enjoy. If you like this fic please review it, it will get others to hopefully do the same. If this chapter does as poorly as the last I may back burner it, and sadly my other 3x4x3 fics may suffer as well.

**WarNinGs:** Some violence and swearing but nothing all that graphic.

**Aishi Say**

"... _To the soldier,_

_The civilian,_

_The martyr,_

_The victim_

_This is war..._ "

More from 'This is war' by Thirty Seconds From Mars, consider it a thing for this fic.

**2... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...2**

"Barton are you all right?" Hilde asked as she entered the bay, she had heard a small group of Leo had just been mercilessly destroyed, nothing new. Her friend looked like a bristling cat and she wanted to know why.

"I am fine they were only Leo," Trowa answered dismissively, as if anything so inferior to a Gundam was a threat.

"Oh like _Hell_ ," Hilde muttered stopping him, she was one of the few people who could talk freely with him.

"What?" Trowa asked turning, sure he had misheard, he was unharmed so she had no reason to mutter at him.

"Don't you _what_ me," Hilde ordered as she walked up to him, jabbing his chest with a short nailed finger. "What the _Hell_ is up with you _anyway_? You were just fine last night, and now you are all bristly and hissing. The guard you left rambled something about Blondie pissing you off, the kid is terrified of you."

"As long as he does his job he has nothing to fear from me." Trowa reminded the annoyed German calmly. Hilde snapped when she was emotional, she was emotional because she cared.

"That is all well and good, but what the Hell did Blondie do to set you off? You seemed perfectly comfortable around him last night, and this morning you were asleep so there." Hilde did not understand, Quatre was no threat so what had he done? The guy did not know anything about Trowa, let alone one of his few triggers. Had the blond stumbled on one purely by random luck?

Trowa glared at Hilde, he did not care for her implications, if she was anyone else she would be staring down a pistol barrel by now. "My orders are to keep him safe, _nothing_ more."

"To Hell with your orders!" Hilde snapped, she hated that damn glare, it hurt to have it turned on her. "Is it so wrong to show a _hint_ of human kindness to someone who is not the enemy?"

Trowa closed his eyes with a sigh, that hurt expression was very effective. "I am a killer, I have no need for such foolish emotions, they only get in my way."

Hilde bit her lip, dark eyes closing and looking away meant only defeat, she did not like getting through his thick skull this way. Reaching out she flattened her palm against his cheek, gently turning his face back to her. "You might not need them, but they saved my life, _you_ saved my life." She smiled when dark eyes opened, expression unsure but calm, "You do not have to be on guard every waking moment Trowa, you never are with me."

Trowa sighed softly, closing his eyes as he took Hilde's hand, she put too much faith in what was left of his humanity. "You are impossible."

Hilde smiled, squeezing that deadly hand that would never do her harm, she knew what was so well hidden behind those many feline masks. "You wouldn't want me any other way." She reminded him with a gentle gibe, lips brushing his cheek, pleased she could get away with it. "Go give your report, I will see Blondie will not ramble apologies at you." Pulling her hand free she smiled with a little wave as she walked away, she would see to everything as always.

**2... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...2**

"Geez Blondie he isn't going to attack you, remember orders?" Hilde smiled when the blond relaxed, he still looked unsure. "Look Barton is…well he's an idiot, but he also has a very strict code. Showing any weakness is unacceptable, and I mean _any_."

"What weakness? His master wants me on his side, if we are potential allies then why is being a little nice so wrong?" Quatre did not understand, Treize had no problem showing a little affection, nor had Barton reacted negatively to it. He had not reacted in any hostile fashion to Hilde either, until this morning he had only seen him bare his fangs at Netune.

Hilde sighed softly, Trowa reminded her of a stray kitten she had found once, so scared of getting close to anyone but her. "Me, you know about me."

"You, why would…he does not think I would allow anyone to harm you to get to him does he?" Duo would find that appalling as well, Barton was not a civilian killer, their side wanted him defeated not burning in Hell like Netune, well not as many.

Hilde shook her head, the blond would never condone such an act, any blind person could see that. "No, of course not, nor does he believe you would try and use that bond for your gain. It is simply you are unknown yet you know one of the only ways to hurt him. He is like a stray cat really, untrusting, defensive but not really mean or uncaring. He is just so unused to human kindness, growing up as he did it is a wonder he knows how to show it at all."

"How he grew up?" Quatre was not sure he wanted to know but felt compelled to ask, he wanted to help Barton even if he did not seem to want help.

"He has told me some of it, as if it was some unimportant list of events form a report. Child mercenary, and a damn good one too. Treize took notice of him when he got reports of his work, as usual he preferred recruitment to elimination, his age had little to do with it. With the core massacred he left Earth, found his way to L3 while Heavy Arms was being constructed. When Trowa Barton was executed he acquired the dead man's name and mission, preventing Operation Meteor. It was around this time Treize approached him, a stray with a powerful weapon and no loyalty to any cause. He chose the cause of keeping Earth and Space on equal footing, since one with more power would equal subjugation for the other. As I understand it Yui was recruited using the same logic, Wufei may agree with the logic but seems to prefer bowing to no one. I have been at Barton's side for a little over six months now. I was captured by some of your less honorable comrades, he was there for their leader not me. Even though I was O.Z. I was frighten of him at first, so many gunshots going off so fast and all. He knelt down and studied me for a moment, not saying a single word. Reaching out he cut my bounds before holding out a hand, only then did he speak. When he said he would take care of me I did not doubt it, I allowed him to pull me to my feet, and he has not once betrayed my faith in him. I know he is cold, damaged, but he can change…part of him longs to change." Hilde bit her lip, odd how these two were so different yet both were perfectly harmless to her.

Quatre blinked, adding what he knew from reports, rumors, or had gleamed from him to what she had just said. He got a picture of someone who had been trained to fight and kill, never given a chance to be anything more then a fighter. Hilde had become someone Barton could protect and confide in, he could understand why. "Why tell me all of this?"

"You should know, you are not afraid, disgusted, or contemptuous of him, you see the cracks as I do." Hilde did not feel she had to add that he would not use those cracks against him. "Do not apologize, it would be best if you acted as if it never happened."

"Why exactly?" Quatre was curious about the reasons, if he could better understand how Barton thought he would be better able to avoid needless fighting.

"Warrior code foolishness, needless to say if you do not mention the fight he very likely will not, he is not one to apologize. I love the guy, but when he starts acting like a male I _really_ want to deck him, funny thing is he'd stand there and let me. He wouldn't even dodge, and his jaw is made out of whatever his thick ass skull is made of." Hilde rubbed her hand absently, thankful he had not returned her strike with anything more then a quizzical look.

Quatre frowned when Hilde rubbed her hand, he would have to try and warn Duo if he could, Duo would be useless with an injured hand. "Wufei would allow it, if he felt he had wronged someone, but if not…he and Duo did not seem to get along very well."

"Yes, well, I'd pay to see Wufei _try_ and intimate Barton, Yui didn't manage it and he is psychically stronger. Oh well, he'd deck him just for negatively commenting on the fact I am a female, as if." Hilde shook his head, Barton could give a fuck about gender friend or foe, it was best to just not be in his way.

Quatre considered that, Barton has grown up in a war zone so it made sense fear was something that did not concern him. "So would Duo, I prefer to not go around punching people, it can become rather painful."

Hilde giggled, oh she liked this guy, "Barton's fist is not nearly so logical, great fallow through though."

"One learns how to throw a punch when failure likely means death Hilde," Trowa reminded his friend as he walked in, frowning at the report he was skimming. Looking up he blinked at the pair before frowning, "Stop bonding."

Hilde giggled at the order, taking his mug with a grin, "Ah huh. You know me better then that _Kitten_ , besides I am a friendly girl." She sipped the coffee before choking, handing the mug to the concern looking blond. " _God!_ I thought you _liked_ me!"

"And I thought you had learned not to do that after the first time, besides you know full well I like you." Trowa tossed the pad to the bed before gently taking her shoulders in his hands, "You need a vacation."

" _I_ need a vacation? Oh please, _you_ only take a day off when you physically cannot get out of bed." Hilde reminded her friend as she grinned up at him, pleased to see amusement glinting in those calm eyes of his. "I will take the rest of the day off, you write up the little clean up job you did. I'll bring food by soon, and some coffee that will not kill our guest, bye now."

Quatre sniffed at the coffee before sipping it as Hilde walked out, he frowned at it, "And I though Duo liked his strong."

Trowa turned blinking at the blond, head tilting at him curiously, "Oh?"

"This is worst then what he drinks to get over hangovers, but not by much." Quatre frowned at the mug again before handing it over, he hardly wanted to drink anymore of it.

Trowa smirked taking the mug from him, "You have a strong stomach Winner, Hilde cannot stand it."

"I imagine few can, or would want to." Quatre had no doubt that stuff could keep one awake for a day or two, he preferred sleeping from time to time.

"Few do, I am surprised you did not choke like Hilde, Duo's unique drinking habits aside." Trowa sipped his coffee watching the blond over a pale rim, he was a most curious individual.

"Oh I am sure you and your friends have enjoyed torturing people with that paint remover more then once." Quatre scoffed, keeping an eye on Barton, who looked amused, amused was good.

"True, Hilde did it to herself, she has since learned to take my warnings seriously." Trowa had no intentions of poisoning Hilde, she did now and then in teasing.

Quatre smiled a little at that, it was good to know the Silencer was capable of genuine human kindness. "People do not always listen to warnings, Allah knows I ignore quite a few."

Trowa tilted his head at him, not convince it was solely Duo's doing, "Such as?"

Quatre blinked, he kept forgetting he was talking to basically a complete stranger, "Do you want a serious, or a more trivial example?"

Trowa shrugged, he was not really concerned either way, "Whichever you prefer to share is fine with me."

Quatre frowned thinking about that for a moment, "That is how I ended up here actually."

Trowa titled his head at the blond, he had not been expecting that one, "Explain."

"Duo is not a New Type but he has a sixth sense about things, usually when he has a bad feeling it is best to take it seriously." Quatre had no doubt Barton was well aware of the abilities each Gundam Pilot had, including his own.

"Simple instinct, he warned you not to go yet you did, why?" It did not make sense to ignore a warning when you knew it was sound. Trowa had read the blond was soft not careless.

Quatre sighed softly, "I did not have a bad feeling like he did, maybe if I had grown up on the streets as he had I would have better instincts."

"Precognitive talents come in handy in my line of work, they can be honed when one is not born with them." Trowa had been lucky enough to be born with them, they helped keep him and those he choose alive.

Quatre frowned slightly but decided against asking which Barton possessed, he was not sure he wanted to think about how Barton honed skills. "Though I am sure his feelings had nothing to do with you."

"Why? Because I did not shoot anyone you were with?" Whether he had pulled a trigger or not they had been his men, his men existed to carry out his orders, or they were replaced with those who could.

"Are you always this morbid? Hilde can only do so much I suppose," Quatre shrugged, Duo had his moments but he was nowhere near as casual and aloof about it. "Soldiers die, and I have yet to even hear a rumor that you prolong that outcome. I am no doubt being foolish, but I would like to think I was meant to meet you."

Trowa frowned slightly, the blond did not seem to notice as he continued as if talking to himself. "To what end?"

Quatre turned when he was not insulted or agreed with, as he had been expecting. Barton looked curious rather then annoyed or indifferent, he much prefer curious. "To help end this senseless fighting, it is a goal we both share."

Trowa nodded, the fact they were both working to end this conflict with a stable stalemate had already been established. "You think Fate is with us then?"

"I would like to think so, hopeful thinking perhaps, but who knows?" Quatre did not know many soldiers who were what he would call rather religious, most believed in a higher power and all, but little more. Duo was the only non-fanatic he knew among the rebels, there was nothing wrong strong convictions in principal.

Trowa frowned slightly considering that, people often used Fate and Destiny in pretty speeches, that did not mean they really believed in such things. "I am not one for taking orders from someone I cannot see."

"That does not surprise me at all," Quatre informed him with a bit of a smile so Barton knew he was teasing him a little. "Do you believe in any sort of higher power?"

"Not particularly, God is of little use to mercenaries." Trowa was fine with that, he had learned what he had needed to survive, and he had learned it well.

Quatre considered that, he could find no real fault in that statement as sad as that may be. "And now?"

Trowa tilted his head at him, "Does a fancy uniform and rank change that much?"

"I am no soldier, and I am fine with that, but that is not what I meant. You are not a mercenary anymore, maybe it is worth taking a moment to consider higher powers again." Duo had a rather unique way at looking at things, he was not a very good model Catholic, which was likely a good thing. Quatre had spent countless hours comparing and debating religion with him, Barton seemed curious at least.

"Hilde would agree, though my eternal soul is of little importance right now." Saving his soul could wait until his mission was completed, he had been very hard to kill when he was simply a child after all.

Quatre frowned but nodded, being open to an idea was a good first step, the others could wait. "Has there been an increase in Rebel activity?"

"No, I am sure Duo is well aware you have been taken by now." Trowa was not concerned about Duo, Quatre was another mater.

"Duo will not move until he is sure where I am, he will be more cautious since you have me rather then some underling." Duo had a knack for reckless genius like he had for dealing with people, it made going on raids with him rather memorable. "Have your orders regarding him changed?"

"Why would they? He is safe as long as there is a legitimate chance the Rebels and O.Z. can come to an agreement." Unless Duo became too dangerous to keep alive he would walk away relatively undamaged from any confrontation.

Quatre sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I really wish you would _not_ make it sound like we would all start shooting if the talks fall through."

"Why would we not? If the Rebels will not stand down then you and the Federation will be eliminated, those are our orders." Trowa informed him as he reached for the discard pad, pausing when Quatre grabbed his arm. "You really should be more careful when doing something like that."

Quatre ignored the warning, Barton was not threatening him directly, and grabbing him like that had been impulsive and foolish. "We want peace, but we might not agree with how Treize will want to go about it. What are your orders if we disagree but are not an…interference to his plans?"

Trowa titled his head at the blond, "Why would you not try to interfere if you disagree strongly enough to side against him?"

Quatre glanced down at Barton's captured wrist, deadly hand holding the pad casually, sighing he looked back up at the hand's owner. "We are not his enemy, and you should know by now I do not want you to be mine."

Trowa frowned as he studied the blond's face for a moment before pulling away from him, "He may disagree."

Quatre blinked, lips parting to speak before frowning, sighing he simply lowered his head. He really did not want to think about what would happen if O.Z. and the Rebels could not come to see eye to eye. All he could hope to do was convince Duo, they did control most of the Rebel forces. "He might yes, I hope he does not." Risking a glance he caught Barton turn towards the door before it opened, relaxing when he saw it was Hilde. "Bad news?"

Hilde sighed handing Barton a steaming mug before sitting down beside Quatre on the bed, "You could say that. Netune is not a very smart man."

Trowa lowered the mug with a glare, "How dead do you want him?"

"Isn't he cute when he's protective? He did not lay a hand on me so just shot him hm? Intestines stick to the floors like left over spaghetti, and the cleaning staff is nice to me." Hilde knew Trowa would sever every joint the man had if she asked, fierce loyalty was one of his better qualities.

Quatre tilted his head at the conversation, the glare was no joke, and Hilde's response could have come right out of Duo. "What did he do, exactly?"

"Well…he _really_ doesn't like the fact his punching bag was taken away from him." Hilde sighed, there was subduing prisoners and then there was beating them.

Quatre looked up at Barton who was frowning, looking at the wall rather then either of them. "He was most…unpleasant. I am not surprise he is displeased he does not have anyone to knock around."

"He will be dealt with, I already have the authorization." Trowa was in no mood to deal with Netune any longer. He was in even less of a mood to analyze why he wanted to kill him just as badly as he would had the fool touched Hilde.

"It is not like he has not been give chance after chance to change, each time he behaves only when being watched. Poor thing had no idea how closely you watch those under your command." Hilde stood and walked up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder drawling his attention. "It is why I like having you as my CO, you take care of those who behave themselves."

"Since when have you acted like a model solider?" Trowa asked arching a brow at her, Netune could live a little while longer.

Hilde smirked as she gently smacked the back of his head, "Jerk. I'll stay with Blondie, you go say Hi to Netune for me hm?"

Trowa smirked back before nodding, disposing of Netune would make him feel better, "No horror stories."

"Who me?" Hilde asked with mock innocence, giggling when Trowa frowned at her desire to end Netune's annoyance shorting his humor a bit. Holding up her hands she smiled reassuringly up at her very dangerous friend, he could get so damn focused. "I promise no horror stories, _God_ you can be high maintenance."

Trowa arched a brow at the term normally reserved for needy partners, needy was not a term often inferred or implied when it came to him. "Exactly why I don't date."

Hilde shook her, she loved the guy but his lack of interest in personal pleasure worried her a little. He was always so gentle with her, it made her wonder if the blond would let go when Trowa offered his hand or not? She had but she had never been love with him, even if she did love him. It was something Trowa seemed to understand, at least on some level, since he never shied from her touch, or took her flirting as more then gentle teasing. She had no doubt there was something there, Trowa's reaction to Quatre's innocent comments about his kindness, Quatre's need to know who he was. It made her want to help, but other then making sure Quatre did not push too hard or too fast she was not sure what she could do. Sighing softly she turned to the blond, sure he was wondering how serious Trowa's parting comment had been. "You know you could ask, no horror stories promise."

Quatre frowned slightly at the exchange, not entirely sure how serious either was, though still sure Barton was not entirely joking. If the colonel did not enjoy showing his gentler side to the masses he surely would shy away from the intimate affections love inspired. It was a little depressing to him, thinking back on Hilde's stray cat analogy, time and patients soothed frayed nerves. When Hilde spoke he turned to look at her, her impish grin was so like Duo's, "I can guess."

"It's so cute how you try so hard not to pry, would Duo?" Hilde did find it charming but she wanted Quatre to just come out and ask now and then.

"Duo would not be all that interested in Barton's love life." Duo would not beyond simple curiosity, as Duo liked to try and figure others out and Barton would prove a frustrating puzzle. Once he knew, or at least guessed, Quatre was interested in him that would change, as Duo would either be encouraging or rant at him for falling for the enemy.

Hilde noted the tone, a hint of defensiveness, men were such males sometimes. "No I guess Duo would not, since he seems the kind to like interesting stories."

Quatre frowned, curious if Hilde was being coy just to be coy, or if she had some other reason. "Nothing to tell?"

Hilde sighed, "Other then a few miffed rejectees nope, though there are a few rumors. To be fair most times there are close working pairs rumors start, still bored solders are...creative. Netune no doubt has started a few about you out of spite, such a petty little man."

Quatre considered what kind of rumors he had heard bored Rebels repeat and nodded, soldiers were likely the same when bored, or rejected. When Netune was mentioned he frowned, not at all surprised the man would spread the kind of rumors Hilde seemed to be implying. "It will not be the first time."

"People will believe what the wish, or so Barton likes to remind me when I repeat the rumors to him. The more creative ones get a raised brow or a shake of the head but most are ignored unless they upset me, then someone ends up bleeding on the floor." Hilde smiled fondly, it was sweet how protective of her honor he was when he could care less about his own.

"Duo enjoys laughing about the ones he hears but I do not find many of them amusing." Quatre bit his lip as he paused for a moment, debating if he really wanted to ask let alone how to. "You said there were no horror stories?"

"Hard to get burned when you don't ever play with fire." Hilde was thankful for that much, children soldiers were often abused, though not always in the same ways. The sick things people did to children made her hate the human race sometimes.

Quatre nodded absently, he had heard a few horror stories before from runaways who were friends with Duo. His gifts made him hesitant to get close to people, most people did not want that kind of intimacy, and he could hardly blame them. "Do you often ask him to acquire people for you?"

Hilde smiled at the question that could be taken way out of context, "Now and then. When a Special makes a request it is never ignored, as you may have guessed. Now why don't you tell me what you think Duo will do? You don't want him getting on Barton's bad side anymore then I do, trust me."

**2... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...2**

Netune turned gun drawn, frowning into the poorly lit empty cargo bay, "Who's there? I am armed!" Heels clinked off the floor, echoing around him, their owner clearly not impressed. "I'll kill you."

Trowa chuckled at the threat walking into the light, arms loosely crossed, head tilted to the side, "Oh _will_ you now?"

"Barton. What sick game are you playing anyway?" Netune ordered, frowning when the younger man began to lazily circle him, "Well?"

"Come now Netune why do you think?" Trowa did not care if the older man truly did not know, or was simply in denial, it made no difference to him at all.

"Tried of the blond already?" Netune had no doubt in his mind the blonde had noticed how attractive his keeper was, he had to have been kissing up for a while now.

Trowa sighed at the petty comment, "Your petty jealousy is of no interest to me." Leveling twin pistols he sneered at the paled man, "You are of no further use."

"What did your little slut accuse me of?" Netune demanded, swallowing when dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This is no longer even mildly amusing, pity." Gun shots echoed over screams as he shot out joints. Netune lay on the floor, blood pooling, begging pitifully for him to stop, forgive him, other nonsense Trowa ignored. Dropping the empty clip into the growing pool of blood he reloaded before replacing his left handgun. Leveling the right he emptied it into the man's chest before replacing that clip as well. Frowning at the dead man he turned and walked away, the story of Netune's fate would be ship known in an hour or so, the fleet less then a week. The Silencer was not to be crossed, end of story.

**2... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...2**

And Netune made a right bloody mess all over one of Trowa's nice clean floors. I do hope all of the Hilde fans out there are happy with her, I always liked her myself. Duo will be introduced in chapter three so rejoice...going to pretend that you did.


	3. The Leader

All right so this chapter has a lot of expatiation in it, from O.Z. goals to a few commands Hilde has taught Barton, so enjoy. Duo is finally in this chapter, and has a lot of screen time, so to speak, once he is introduced. So much interpersonal drama in this fic, more then anything else I have posted I am pretty sure.

**WarNinGs** : Some language, some mild violence, pretty much it.

**Aishi Say**

"... _A warning to the prophet,_

_T_ _he liar,_

_The honest,_

_This is war..._ "

If you like this song try a Nightcored version, I like it myself.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre sighed softly, Hilde had left him with much to think about before she had left to fetch some coffee. He had not been alone for long, the two guards outside were calm so he just laid on the bed and let his mind chase thoughts in circles. Closing his eyes he turned his head when he felt a spike of fear, nervous fear rather then panic. Half opening his eyes he watched Barton reenter the room, turning to frown at the talking guard. Ignoring them he sighed, looking up when he sensed another near, "Feel better?"

"Netune needed to be removed, but yes killing him was satisfying." Trowa had never liked the older man, the fool had simply run out of chances as well as pissed him off.

Quatre nodded, he had sensed nothing but cruelty and hatred from Netune, the world was better off without him. "You won't leave again will you?"

Trowa frowned at the blond, not sure why he was worried about him leaving, it was his ship, "Why the concern?"

"You are very good at what you do, other then Hilde I do not really trust any of your other minions." Quatre was not so much afraid as simply weary, a ship full of potential enemies could do that to anyone, empathic or not.

"Well at least I am a trusted minion," Hilde teased setting a heavy tray on the foot of the bed, turning she took Trowa's arm smiling up at him. "You will be a good master and get some sleep soon. I will not have the Commander thinking I take horrid care of you."

Trowa shook his head, patting Hilde's hand reassuringly, "Come now he knows you do the best you can with my self-destructive stubbornness."

"Shut up!" Hilde shrieked, playfully smacking the back of his head, "Seriously you need therapy. Once we get a break I'm going to see you get it too. Now both of you get some sleep, and don't make me make you."

Quatre chuckled at Hilde, hard to believe she had only known Barton for roughly 6 months, "I won't, promise." Hilde nodded grinning at him before walking out, Barton just shook his head at her. "Treize must like her."

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, the blond already nibbling, "Oh?"

"Hilde is not only very dependable she has a very agreeable personality, or does he not know her?" Quatre was not sure if Treize knew Hilde personally or not, he did seem to know Barton pretty well.

"They have met, and yes he finds her charming. I guess it is lucky he has his own Hilde, or he might have seriously tried to talk her in to his service." Trowa had not been surprised by the teasing request, Une had admitted she did not mind the girl, high praise indeed.

Quatre swallowed as he considered what that might have been like, "At least he would also treat her well."

"Hilde can take care of herself, she doesn't need my protection though she does enjoy it." Trowa did not mind playing big brother now and then, Hilde would baby him either way.

Quatre shook his head, he knew what it was like having everyone think you are weak, not that he was that dangerous outside of SandRock. Patting the bed he smiled a little up at the enemy colonel, he really was not all that scary anymore. "Over analyze sitting down, I find it works better." Barton arched a brow at him but sat down as invited without protest, "Perhaps that is only true of worrying too much?"

Trowa sighed leaning back, right leg folded on the bed, left foot resting on the floor, "Not my area, never was all that good at worrying, let alone over worrying."

Quatre smiled when Barton relaxed, he liked him better that way, "That is not a skill that can be taught, if it was I fear Duo would be a master of it as well."

Trowa nodded before bowing his head, more then fine with that not being an acquirable skill, "How fortunate for him."

Quatre was sure Barton was serious, over worrying would not be a good thing for a soldier he would imagine. "Duo agrees...I guess most people would."

Trowa frowned slightly, taking his tablet to do a little work, "A safe assumption."

"Do you know when I will be able to speak with Treize?" Quatre wanted to talk to the man and see just what he wanted. He trusted the Commander meant him no harm, unless he became a hindrance to his plans, whatever they were exactly.

"Tomorrow he will speak with you," Trowa was not concerned about the meeting, Quatre was not dangerous, he did not wish to be.

Quatre frowned slightly, Barton was very good at dismissive, "And you will be there yes?"

"If that is what you want then yes, he will indulge you." Trowa was fine sitting in on the meeting if that was what was required, it may even be interesting.

"I have not changed my mind about wanting you there, I do trust you." Quatre knew Barton did not feel he had to be there, but he still wanted the other there.

Trowa glanced at the blond, "You trusted me rather quickly."

"You never gave me a reason not to," Quatre's gifts had not picked up much besides calm, but the colonel had done nothing dishonest. If anything he was frank and tactless, a more formal Duo in a way, which seemed odd if not accurate.

"I see no point in lying, if you are an enemy there is no need since I tend to just kill them, if they are not then they know what they need to know already." Knowing what to say and how to catch a lie were far more useful skills to him. Trowa had never had much use for deceit in his line of work, he was no spy and was fine with that.

"I do not care much for lies myself, though we diplomatic types are masters of white lies, pleasantries, and tact." Quatre was more then happy to stick with playing diplomat and leave the soldiering to other's.

"Not my style," Trowa frowned slightly at the report, Duo was still trying to figure out which O.Z. pilot had Quatre.

"I have noticed, Duo is not one for politically correct either." Duo was also very honest he was just less brutal about it, usually. Quatre had been trained by polite society so it was second nature to him, war zones and streets were not as refined as bordering schools.

"Waste of time," In political warfare it hardly was, but Trowa was a soldier and a sniper not a spy or diplomat.

Quatre sighed softly, Duo often said the same thing, "Every group needs a peacekeeper."

"Treize agrees with you," Treize was a diplomat and a soldier, he had seen Trowa learned how to play a diplomat, even if he did not use those skills often.

"Do you?" Quatre was not surprised Treize thought so, he knew how to work a room as duo would say.

Trowa shrugged slightly as he typed up a quick message outlining his thoughts on the report he had been reading,"It can come in handy, but it will never be my specialty."

"Duo would say every group also needs at least one ass kicker," Quatre saw the logic in that since some people just would not listen to reason.

"That I am good at," Sending the message he set the tablet down, he had not had much left to do.

Quatre shook his head but smiled a little at the comment, "No doubt."

Trowa glanced at the blond before smirking slightly, "See you do not forget."

Quatre glanced at Barton, he was laying down, eyes closed, "I promise you I will not."

"Good," Trowa murmured shifting slightly, he did have to worry about the blond and he was tried.

Smiling at what some would consider arrogance Quatre laid down closing his own eyes. Sighing softly he wondered if he would be able to remain on good terms with Barton if Treize and the Rebels could not come to an agreement. "mm hm."

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre frowned slightly at the guards as he followed Barton, they were well trained and did not pay him any real attention. The blond looked up when a young woman walked out the room they were heading too. She was lovely, with twin braids done up in buns, dressed in crimson like Barton. Barton tilted his head slightly at her, she regarded him back. "Another Special?"

"Not all of us colonel's are Specials Mr. Winner, however your guess is accurate. He is ready for you both now." Une regarded the blond for a moment, he was no killer, a killer knew a killer.

Barton nodded, walking pass Une without a second glance, she was a professional as he was, "Mr. Winner as you requested Sir."

Treize nodded slightly in greeting before standing, "Mr. Winner please have a seat. You are free to speak your mind, no harm will come to you I assure you."

Quatre sat down across from Treize as invited, his pale blue shirt and white vest contrasting to Treize's dark blue as Hilde seemed to have wanted. "I am sure you intend me no harm Commander Khushrenada, nor do your Specials, and not simply because I may be of use to you."

Treize chuckled softly at the blond, "I am relieved to hear that Mr. Winner, though your being of use to me is only the practical reason."

"You find me interesting as your subordinate does," Quatre caught Barton arch a brow at him out of the corner of his eye.

Treize chuckled a bit louder this time, "Very much so. I take it you are concerned our methods may be a bit harsher then you may be comfortable with. I assure you the methods we employ are are only as harsh as they must be, no more. We are content to be the ones with dirty hands as long as in the end peace is achieved."

"I appreciate that, truly, but not all Rebels will accept working with O.Z, as I assume some O.Z. will object to working with us." Quatre knew a few cell leaders would would try and shot Treize right now if they could.

Treize bowed his head, "Sadly even if most of us want peace some will only always wish nothing but war. My Specials have been rooting out those in O.Z. who would continue the petty fighting once peace is won. It takes time to do this and not draw attention to it."

"And you hope to eliminate the worst before we join forces?" Quatre knew who the worst were among the Rebels he knew, he was sure to avoid them.

"They already have, do not look so surprised I have been seeing to it since I created the Specials," Treize had planned for peace for so long now he felt as if it had been his entire life.

Quatre glanced at Barton, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded, head down. "So you want our help to do the same in the Rebel and Federation forces?"

"Precisely. I am well aware there will be some...difficulties at first, however I am confident with a little time and work our forces can come together for the common good." Treize already knew the blond did not want to fight Barton, he was willing to use that if need be.

Quatre frowned slightly as he considered what Treize had said, as well as what he wanted. The blonde could sense the other's sincerity, even if he was willing to use underhanded methods to achieve his goals. Could he make a deal with the Devil so to speak? Glancing at Barton he reminded himself not all devils were beyond redemption. "I do not have the authority to make you any promises regarding all Rebel forces."

Treize nodded, fingers interlaced, "I am aware of this Mr. Winner. You will listen, and other's will listen to you. I am not looking for official promises, I am simply seeking an understanding."

Quatre smiled slightly, nodding, "That I believe we have. If you release me I can try and convince Duo to met with you as well. Between the both of us we can form a truce, an official one."

Treize blinked before smiling, things were working out just as he had hoped. "My dear Mr. Winner if I let you go I may never see you again, Duo may not be as sure of my intentions as you are."

Quatre frowned, he did not like the sound of that, "That is true, Duo is less trusting if not just as honest as I am. May I make a suggestion?"

"I am all ears," Treize wanted the blond's help, and if he did not have to lie or trick him all the better.

"If I bring someone with me who can speak for you, I as can for the Rebels, it would go a long way to assuring him you are serious." Duo wanted peace, and was willing to deal as long as he felt he could trust those across the table. Quatre understood Duo, it was a wise way to deal, but Duo was not here right now.

Treize glanced at Barton who meet his gaze, "I must say that is an intriguing proposition. Your safe return alone would not be as affective as me putting one of mine into your hands. Such a show of trust could cost me one of my Specials, something you would not allow lightly."

Quatre sighed softly when Treize agreed with him, even if he made it sound a bit sneaky. "I am relived you think so."

"You hate pain and suffering, you will see anyone I send with you will be as well cared for as you have been." Treize was not all that concerned about losing one of his own, Rebels were not as well trained or as dangerous, even if they might be as committed.

Quatre nodded, Treize was right, "You will let me go then?"

"Of course Mr. Winner, I assume you wish to take Barton with you?" Treize was well aware Trowa would return to him whatever some of the Rebels might want.

Quatre bit his lip, "If he agrees yes."

Treize glanced at Barton, "Well Colonel care to practice some of those diplomatic skills I have been teaching you?"

Trowa looked up, tilting his head slightly, "If that is what you require of me Commander."

Treize smiled, it was nice not having to question one's loyalty, "The Rebels are not a formal lot, simply show them we are trustworthy and committed to our goals. Leave the pretty words and speeches to Mr. Winner, he prefers them to guns anyway."

Trowa nodded, reminding the Rebels they would remain targets if they refused an alliance was something he could do quite well. "I will do what I can to convince the Rebels it is better for them to work with us then against us."

"I have no doubt you will Barton, you have yet to fail me. You may take Lieutenant Shilbecker with you, I am sure she will be treated well." Treize was not worried about the lieutenant's safety either, Duo would see to her safety even if he cared little for Barton's.

Trowa frowned slightly, Quatre enjoyed her company and she would be very upset if he left her behind, "She and Mr. Winner already have an understanding so I will take her."

"Hilde will get along just fine with Duo," Quatre was relived the young woman would be coming along, she would be able to help him and Barton.

Treize nodded as he leaned back, "Well it seems we have an accord then. Now what length of time do you feel you need before we can meet again in a more official manner?"

Quatre frowned fingers curling near his chin, he did not wish to drag things out any longer then was needed. "I would say three days, if Duo is not willing to talk after that long it could take a month to get him to, if even."

"Then I shall call in three days and we shall see where we stand then. Barton you may depart whenever you are ready. I hope to hear some good news soon," Treize would not mind waiting three more days to either move forward with or without the Rebels.

Trowa pushed off from the wall, he kept himself up to date so he could move out when needed, he worked best in the field. "Understood Sir, we will be gone within the hour."

Treize nodded, he had expected no less, "If you can arrange to bring Mr. Chang with you please do."

Quatre nodded as he stood, "I will call Wufei, though I am not sure he will care or believe any of this." Turning he walked out waiting for Barton, who followed him after a moment. "Hilde will want to come won't she?"

"She would rant at me if I left her behind, besides she will be perfectly safe." Trowa would kill any Rebel who laid a hand on her, accidents could be arranged.

Quatre shook his head, he was happy to be heading home, "Duo has no use for...forward men in his command and neither do I."

Trowa nodded, he was not the least bit surprised since rapist had impulse control issues making them unfit for command. "Shot a few."

Quatre sighed, not surprised Barton just removed such people rather then dealing with them in more diplomatic ways. "No shooting anyone while with us unless they try and kill you first."

"As if I will need to," Trowa dismissed as he looked up, "Hilde that did not take long."

"I had a feeling we would be going, transport is already ready to go with a weeks worth of traveling gear." Hilde informed the pair stopping before them, "After all you knew better then to even _think_ of going off without me."

"Did everyone know I was planing on bringing you with me?" Quatre asked turning to Barton, not that it would have been news to Hilde.

"Treize was sure you would after you requested my presence there, we would have been surprised if you had not." Trowa could not see that happening, he was too invested in trying to save everyone.

"You can help. I cannot speak for the Rebels as you can for Treize and O.Z., leaving you here would be counterproductive." Quatre kept his justifications logical, logic worked well with soldier types, usually.

"It is nice to see you have been paying attention Mr. Winner, continue and you may just keep your fellow bleeding hearts alive." Trowa punched in a code ignoring Hilde's shaking head and Quatre's blink, entering the bay he frowned at the guards.

"Shoo boys. Batglare at everyone why don't you." Hilde shook her head as Trowa walked over to a capsule, ignoring them as he typed.

"I am glad you are coming along Hilde," Quatre was sure her friendly nature would go over great, reminding Rebels not all O.Z. soldiers were monsters would be easier with her.

"Worried you won't be able to keep Barton from scaring people by yourself eh? Don't you worry he'll play nice as long as they are nice to me," Hilde knew Trowa pretty well after 6 months, even if he still sometimes baffled her.

"If I did not know you so well I would be concerned with your comments about training me like some pet. We are done here," Trowa had finished what he needed to do and was ready to move out.

"Heel boy," Hilde smirked at the roll of eyes, "Quatre you ready to call Duo so we won't get shot up?"

"Of course, we have codes so he will know this is not some sort of trap." Quatre knew Barton could have orders to take out the base if Duo proved difficult, but he doubted it would come to that.

"Not sure they would buy that if HeavyArms was going with," Hilde would doubt peaceful intent starring down those guns as well.

"You are not taking him?" Quatre was confused, that was a Hell of a sign of trust.

Trowa tilted his head, "Are you saying Duo would be as trusting it I went fully armed? I do not need a Gundam to wage war Quatre, so do not concern yourself."

"Come on you two you can talk shop on the way there," Hilde turned and boarded the transport, they all had their jobs to do.

"She is right, I will feel better once the pleasantries are over with," Quatre did not see them all getting off to a good start, even with Hilde's help.

Trowa glanced at him, "You worry too much."

"So everyone keeps telling me. I know I am confusing, come we should get going before Hilde gets annoyed with us." Quatre just wanted to get it over with, he had not been happy to met Barton, Duo would not be either.

Trowa nodded, he did not enjoy wasting time when there was work to be done, "Agreed, remember a punch or two."

Quatre smiled a little as he followed Barton, "One might just break a hand."

Trowa smirked at the blond's comment, "Only one so far, normally it is just a finger or two."

Quatre blinked when Barton casually remarked he had in fact broken a hand with his face, "Wait what?"

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Duo Maxwell frowned as the door open and Quatre walked in followed by his two O.Z. quests. He smiled at his friend, hugging him back when he hugged him. "Missed ya too Cat." Turning from Quatre he walked up to the colonel. "Well, well Trowa Barton the Silencer, funny I thought you would be taller."

Trowa titled his head slightly, "You are thinking of Zechs."

"Maybe I am," Duo agreed with a shrug, at lest the Red Coat had some sense of humor. "Welcome to our little den. Take him boys."

"Duo stop it," Quatre did not find this amusing at all, the posturing had been pain free so far.

"Ah, ah Little Buddy. You think just because you come here without Rambo I'd trust you? So cute, gun belt if you please?"

Trowa regarded the shorter pilot but removed the gun belt and held it out as ordered, "You should listen to your friend Maxwell."

"Don't go barking orders at me Red Coat this is the free world. Cuff him and take him away already," Duo frowned but Barton was behaving himself, so far.

"Duo you don't have to be like that, he is not here to fight you," Hilde stepped forward, frowning when a few guns pointed at her.

Duo caught Barton glare when Hilde was aimed at, "Stop it she's one of us."

Quatre blinked, Hilde looked down, "You are a spy? No wonder you were so nice to me."

Hilde bit her lip, Trowa did not turn as he was lead away and she sighed, "Duo you are being pigheaded. Trowa let Quatre go, came here to talk, and you treat him like a criminal."

"Because he is, did you get Stockholm while you were away or what?" Duo demanded, not happy Hilde was on Barton's side.

Hilde glared as she marched up to Duo and decked him, "Bastard. I expected you would be snide but not cruel. I am going to see my friend now, and if you try and stop me I will strangle you with that damn braid you are so found of!"

Duo rubbed his check, turning to Quatre who just blinked after Hilde stunned, "Care to fill me in here?"

Quatre sighed, his head was starting to hurt and Duo's shore face was not helping. "Hilde is _very_ upset with you. As for Barton he is here to talk, nothing more."

"You can't read a normal person's mind so how can you be so sure?" Duo knew his friend could read emotions, but emotions were not the same as thoughts.

Quatre frowned slightly, he was not about to admit everything he had been feeling to Duo, not then, "Feeling."

"Alright lets say I believe you, the guy is here to talk not kill us all, so what?" Duo was fine with talking, he was great at it, but that did not mean he trusted it.

Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I met Treize, he let me go because he wants to talk."

"Yeah he's great at talking, you believe the guy?" Duo did not trust the guy, but Quatre was the one with the powers.

"He wants peace Duo, and if he has to kill every last one of us to achieve it he will give that order," Quatre was dead sure of that.

"And your new little friend would be one of the ones carrying it out, bang and we are dead and gone." Duo did not like the idea of Quatre catching a bullet because he was so trusting.

"Believe me Duo I know, in three days Treize will contact us and I want you to talk to him." Quatre did not want to think about having to face off against Barton, to have to pull a trigger or take a bullet himself.

"Look I get you want the fighting to stop but you know O.Z. You know I won't let them break your little friend, but I am not going to give him free reign." Duo was not one to allow P.O.W.s to be beaten if they were not civilian killers.

Quatre sighed, it seems he would be needing Hilde's help with Duo not Barton, "He is not exactly my friend Duo, and I know you will not allow him to be hurt badly."

Duo sighed, "You keep him on a leash and he'll stay out of the Medbay, but don't expect any of us to trust him just because you say so."

"Do you believe he is not here to kill us all in our sleep at least?" Quatre was willing to settle for small steps right now, something he could build on.

"Sure, doesn't seem like his style, not with Rambo as his Gundam." Duo knew Barton was capable of such a thing, but Red Coats did not do subtle.

"Then I am going to go check in so our allies know I am not dead, and they can stop wasting time searching for me." Quatre could at least do something productive while he dwelled on what to do next, it would make him feel a little better.

Duo frowned as Quatre turned away from him and walked off. He got that Barton was not the worst Red Coat out there, Hilde had always been flattering in her reports, but the guy was not only an enemy he was a cold blooded killer. Sighing he was not sure what he was going to do about all of this, it seemed in three days Barton's master would be calling, he had that long to make his choice. "What a mess."

"Sir should we keep Hilde away from Barton?"

"No, she'd be rabid and he can't hurt her while he's in chains. Give the order to lay off him though, he might prove useful, and I doubt pain will phase him." Duo knew Yui and Marques were New Types but he was not sure about Barton.

"Should we call a medic?"

"If Hilde doesn't then leave it be, it is better then any of us would get." Frowning Duo headed for his den, he had work to do as well.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Hilde bit her lip as the door closed behind her, the fact Duo was pissed at her was not her biggest concern. Barton had been stripped of his crimson coat, it lay on a chair to his left, wrists tripled cuffed, ankles only single. His head was bowed but she knew they had not beaten him into unconscious, no one had gone to the Medbay with broken fingers. "Can we talk?"

Trowa looked up when Hilde finally spoke, tilting his head at her, "I can hardly stop you as I am right now."

Hilde looked down, a dark rivulet of blood had flowed down his throat before his drying blood had damned it. "If you asked I would go."

Trowa knew Hilde was not a cruel person, even if she had little trouble sicking him on other's, "Why?"

Hilde looked back up at the softly spoken word, eyes blurring, "Because I still care about you Trowa, this is not the way I wanted things to go." She did not want any of her friends to suffer, and she counted Trowa as a friend even if he might want nothing to do with her now. "I know that sounds empty coming from a traitor like me, but I never wanted to hurt you."

Trowa closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the metal chair with a soft sigh, she sounded so sad. "You are not a traitor Hilde."

Hilde sniffed, Trowa had not hissed at her, "I am though. I was not sent to infiltrate your command, but when you saved me I...you were so nice and I lied and used you the entire time."

Trowa opened his eyes, she made herself out like she was some short of whore, "Hilde you did no such thing."

"Yes I did! I betrayed you, this whole time I was feeding information back to the Rebels." Hilde hung her head, she felt dirty and sick with herself. She was thankful she had not been required to do more for the mission, this made her feel bad enough.

"By the strict definition of betrayed perhaps," Trowa commented evenly. "I knew after your first transmission Hilde, I used you to set up the worst of your side while protecting the best. If you are a betrayer then so am I."

Hilde blinked stunned, her brain refusing to work for a moment, "You knew the first week I was with you but you...how, why...why didn't you arrest me?"

"I am well versed in all Rebel signals and their variants, you were good but I am better." Trowa had been trained to fight since he was 4 years old, by 10 he was better then most twice his age. It was not ego it was fact, learn or die. "As for why I made no move against you I will not claim it was simply because it was useful for me for you to remain, which it was. That was why I was able to keep you, I convinced Treize of your usefulness because I did not wish to see you harmed."

Hilde walked slowly up to her friend, he had told her that before, it was one of the reasons he had given for saving her. Dark eyes looked up at her as they always had, honest, relief flooded her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sitting in his lap was not something she did often, but it was the easiest way to remain holding him. His solid warmth had become comforting once she was sure he would not try anything. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was so afraid you would hate me."

"I could never hate you," Trowa assured her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Please don't cry, no matter what happens I will not blame you."

Hilde tighten her grip, how could Duo not trust this man? "I will remind Duo you have been nothing but kind to me, you don't want to hurt us if you can avoid it."

Trowa sighed softly, Hilde could be very convincing, "Always so worried about me."

Hilde raised her head, that slight smile always looked good on him, "Don't make it so easy."

Trowa chuckled softly, they had been here a few times before, Hilde had made it clear she wanted him to be happy but not with her. "I could try."

"Do that," Hilde teased back before kissing him gently, pulling away she smiled. "Duo means well so no clawing."

Trowa smiled, Hilde had done that a few times before as well, "I will stick with hissing only because he is dear to you."

Hilde smiled back, praying Duo would see this side of Trowa before it came to blows, "So cute." Getting to her feet she turned and walked out, she had to talk to Duo before some slaphappy guard snuck in and Trowa broke his neck.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Duo looked up when his door opened, "I was wondering when you would come here."

Hilde frowned at Duo, he was still in a mood, "You are not going to intimidate him Duo."

"Barton is an enemy soldier Hilde, he isn't in cuffs for no reason." Duo frowned at the dry flakes of blood on Hilde's shoulder. "Besides he can't be too happy with you right now."

Hilde looked away for a moment, "He knew Duo, he knew that first week."

"So he claims," Duo did not trust words alone, a little proof was needed.

"He did, I know he did because I know him." Hilde knew she had come to love him as she did Duo and Quatre, well Quatre in a bit more time. "He used us to ensure his targets were where he or other O.Z. could take them out. He convinced Treize I was useful so he could keep me instead of having to put a bullet in me. He didn't lay a hand on Quatre, Hell he killed the guy who did. You catching on yet?"

Duo crossed his arms leaning back, "You sound like you have the hots for him."

Hilde slammed her fists on the desk getting a jump from Duo, "Stop that! If I wanted him I would have slept with him months ago, but that is not what either of us wanted. I care about him like I do you, and he you, so unless you have wanted to sleep with me for years."

Duo frowned, "Alright, fine, your two are just friends great for you both. That fact remains he is a God damned Red Coat, and I will not set him free to do who knows what."

"You really think he needs to be released to do anything? Duo you have no idea what the Specials can _really_ do." Hilde knew what Trowa could do, her reports had only hinted.

"Not helping his case here Hilde," Duo reminded his friend. "I get you don't like him caged up, but until I am sure he will be a good kitty cat he is staying on that leash."

Hilde wanted to flip the desk, but she was more likely to throw out her back, "At least Trowa is more clearheaded. Quatre is on my side, his gifts knew Trowa was not a threat, shouldn't your gut?"

Duo sighed, he had a feeling it was not Quatre's powers that had gotten him to bring the Colonel here, not entirely. "I am not going to met the guy and be charmed you know?"

"Wow gay stereotyping much? You should talk to him before you judge him too harshly, he is why I am here now after all." Hilde knew Duo would not be charmed like Quatre, not that Quatre was enthralled or anything. Trowa was hot, they all knew it, he just happen to have a lovely soul to match the rest of him.

Duo narrowed his eyes before closing them with a sigh, he did owe the guy, "I'm not going to order him shot or something Hilde, but I will meet the guy."

"Thank you," Hilde knew Duo was worried, he had to have noticed something between Barton and Quatre. She had and she did not know Quatre very well, she was just not sure how one sided the feelings were.

Duo nodded absently, "Don't thank me just yet. If he leaves and you go with him it won't be as a spy this time." Getting to his feet he walked pasted her, not wanting to think about losing her to Barton, even if it was not the way a guy normally lost a girl to another guy.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Duo looked Barton over as he entered the cell, without his jacket there was no mistaking he had muscle tone. He looked fast not bulky, which Duo preferred, even cuffed he looked calm and indifferent. "So you didn't turn on Hilde, how _enlightened_ of you."

Trowa half opened his eyes, "I used her far more then she used me, there is little sense in me feeling betrayed."

Duo frowned at the even tone, "Yeah well that is one of my best friends you were using there bub, could show a bit of remorse."

Trowa tilted his head at Duo, "That fact I did her no harm is not enough for you, you seek contrition as well?"

"What now?" Duo was not sure what Barton was claiming he wanted, he could guess but he did not want to guess with this guy.

"Contrite...penitent perhaps?" Trowa supplied rather then explained, Duo was a religious man after all.

"Ah, someone can read, good for you." Duo caught eyes narrowing slightly, he was not sure if it was annoyance alone. "Alright so you feel no remorse for using Hilde, got it, now how about you tell me why you don't care she used you?"

Trowa frowned slightly, it was no wonder Wufei did not care to stick around if Duo was always like this. "Besides the fact it was useful to me I take it?"

Duo narrowed his eyes at that smug aloof tone, kitty was aiming for a yanked tail, "Sure why not."

Trowa sighed as he considered his answer, "And you will believe what I say?"

"I'll think about it, but not likely." Duo knew Hilde cared about this guy, why he was less sure of, he did not come off as very endearing.

Trowa chuckled softly, more bowing to the absurd then amused, "Fair enough. She was interesting."

"Interesting?" Duo had not been expecting that answer, not that he did not agree with it. Hilde claimed Barton had never tried to take her to bed, and he was finding that a bit more believable now. "Go on if you please."

"I do not actually, Hilde was interesting and useful so she was protected and used." Hilde was friends with this man but that did not mean Trowa would let him get close, he had not survived so long by being blinded by sentiment.

Duo clenched his fists, "Can we stop with the using talk, seriously it is going to piss me off."

Trowa tilted his head, it was not improving his mood either, "Doable."

"Wonderful. So you are not going to elaborate on Hilde, so brick talking there. Alright here's a good one. Quatre said in three days your master is going to call us, that right?"

Trowa nodded, it was not something he had need to keep to himself, "That is what they agreed to."

"And I take it he will want to know if Quatre got me on board or not huh?" Duo watched dark eyes closely, he was good at tells but this guy had a Batman poker face when not glaring.

"Quatre hopes you will be cooperative but yes," Trowa was unsure if Duo would would relax or not, Quatre had come to trust his intentions fast enough.

"Yes I know. Now in those three days if I refuse to work with you what are your orders hm? You aren't going to just go home and leave us in peace now are you?" Duo wanted to see if he got a lie or not, if Barton lied now he proved himself untrustworthy.

Trowa sighed, his orders were clear, "If a truce cannot be worked out between O.Z. and the Rebels you will be targeted. Treize has ordered us to remove any who stand in our way, regardless of what faction they are a part of."

Duo blinked, he had not expected Barton to just come out and say that. Shaking his head he frowned, "Quatre know this?"

"He is well aware if a truce fails he will become a viable target, and we both know what happens to those." Trowa did not want to hurt the blond anymore then he did Hilde, but orders were orders. He had committed himself to this fight, and if he could spare the blond he would, even if it meant his life was forfeit.

Duo growled grabbing black cloth as he raised his fist, "You fucking bastard I should kill you right now."

Trowa looked up at Duo, "If you are going to kill me then do so, don't waste time taking about it."

Duo struck, hissing he backed off rubbing his hand, "Fuck your jaw is as hard as Wufei's head."

Trowa licked his reopened lip absently, "You held back, smart of you."

"Look you cocky bastard I don't risk my fingers unless it is life or death, still smarts though." Duo was not sure what to do now, Barton may not be a liar but he was still a threat. Hell the guy had just admitted in three days they could be pointing guns at each other. "And what do you think?"

"That if you are smart you should stop fighting me, you will not win." Trowa knew his skills and those of Maxwell, unarmed Duo was child's play.

"There's that cockiness again. Look Barton I get you have a job to do, and that we don't mean jack shit to you one way or the other. I grew up on the streets so I get the fuck the human race tude, really I do. Quatre wants to trust you, Hilde does, and I don't think you lied, lying doesn't seem like your style. Behave and when your master calls he can have you back. If we are going to be enemies it would be best for my side to off you, but my best friends would hate me."

Trowa frowned, the other's logic was contradictory, "You would risk your life, theirs, your entire side because killing me would upset them? You are a fool Maxwell."

Duo reached out taking Barton's chin, feeling him tense slightly at the touch, figured he wasn't use to being petted. "You won't get any arguments from me Kitty Cat. Maybe I would rather be dead then have those I love hating me. I guess you can't grasp that huh, the closest thing to affection you can feel is loyalty isn't it?"

Trowa blinked when Duo gently drew his face upward rather then jerking it, his voice sounding almost sad. "And now you pity me?"

Duo chuckled softly, Wufei would bite his hand if he said yes right now to him, he was betting Barton was calmer. Wiping blood from the other's chin with a gentle swipe of his thumb he smiled at the genuine confusion, "Not exactly. I feel bad that someone screwed you up as a child, but I won't forget you are dangerous, and not loyal to me."

Trowa closed his eyes, Maxwell was as confusing as Quatre, "You will live longer as long as you do."

Duo smiled, he was starting to get why Hilde liked him, snide thing, "You not going to snap at me to let you go?"

Trowa sighed opening his eyes, "Are you planning on doing more then touching me?"

Duo pulled his hand away on reflex, frowning when Trowa just stared at him. Reminding himself this guy was damaged in ways he didn't even know he just shook his head. "Sorry Kitty but a few ear scratches are all you'll be getting out of me." Winking he frowned slightly at the blink, it was so like Quatre's reaction to half of what he said it was a little unnerving. "Just teasing, seriously no one's going to mess with you here, orders or not."

"Because I am still useful to you," Trowa knew what he was worth to the Rebels, as much as Quatre had been worth to O.Z.

Duo sighed softly, no wonder Quatre felt for the guy if he thought that way about himself, "You really think that don't you? That we'll keep you alive just because of peace talks? Silly Kitty even if Quatre and I thought like you Red Coats that would be cold."

Trowa frowned, "You have no plans to make an example out of me if you choose to fight us?"

Duo walked back up to the cuffed Colonel, hands resting on his shoulders, "Oh some of us would _love_ that, I won't lie, but no we won't. I may not like you very much Barton, but I won't just hand you over to a pack of wolves."

Trowa glanced at Duo's right hand before looking up, "Why?"

"You'd just head shot me if I was in your way, why should I do anything more than that to you?" Duo really wished he knew what the deal with this guy was, could they flip him if an agreement could not be reached?

Trowa frowned slightly but nodded, "Logical, your bleeding heart will still likely kill you someday."

Duo grinned, he had heard that before, "Maybe it will, maybe you'll even be the one to do it, but I am at peace with that." Lifting his hands he stepped back and turned, "Play my friends and you will be biting that bullet once we hang up on your master." Walking out he frowned, he did not trust Barton to behave, but at least he had not lied through his teeth. "If it isn't Quatre or Hilde they do _not_ go in there. He may still be useful, if not he'll be dead soon enough."

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre entered the cell, nodding to the guards but not really paying any attention to them. Even if Barton had not been cuffed Quatre was no longer afraid of him, even if he did not fully understand him. Glancing at Barton he noted his arms were free of bruising, neither he or Duo allowed bullies to act as guards or security so it was nice to see none had slipped in. Walking up to Barton he shook his head, the other was asleep, which seemed strange. He could tell Barton was sleeping because he could not feel his mind working, he always seemed to be thinking about something. Reaching out he gently raised Barton's face, his lower left lip had been slip and then reopened, but otherwise he looked unharmed. Duo did not trust or like Barton very much, understandable really, but he would not condone torture. As long as Barton did not try and kill anyone he was safe, just as he had been in the Colonel's care. Lowering his head he released the sleeping soldier, there was nothing he could do for him right now. Sighing Quatre turned and walked back out, turning to the guard who gave him a questioning look. "See he is not disturbed, Duo will want him able to answer questions in the morning." The guard nodded and Quatre walked away, he had a feeling tomorrow would be stressful.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

"Duo you are not going to keep him in that cell for three days," Hilde stated as she entered Duo's den, she had not slept well and so was not in the most patient of moods.

Duo opened his eyes, lowering his mug back to his desk, "Hilde he's fine."

"No, I mean if it gets in the way of his mission he won't just sit there like a good boy." Hilde knew Barton pretty well, better then anyone else there.

"And you want to tell me what his orders are?" Duo did not doubt Hilde, she did know what he was capable of, maybe better then he was.

"He is here to try and convince you O.Z. is serious about teaming up, not to hurt anyone." Hilde knew he could do some damage without a weapon, she assumed he had been searched well.

Duo sighed, it was going to be a long morning. "Let's, for the sake of argument, say I believe you. That while he is here he will behave himself, even help us, and if I refuse to met with his Master he'll even leave without causing any trouble then what? He shows up fully armed and we try to kill each other, that the idea?"

Hilde looked down, "That is not what either Quatre or I want Duo. Will you refuse to even talk to Treize? Quatre did not exactly trust him, but he still went, and it seemed they came to an understanding of some kind."

"No I am not going to not even talk to the guy, go to met him Hell yeah I will. Quatre was already a prisoner I am not, and I will not walk into a trap." Duo would admit Barton was not entirely what he was expecting, but he had already admitted if the truce failed it was on.

Hilde sighed, Trowa was not always the easiest person to have a conversation with, "He doesn't hate you."

"Well that will make me feel _so_ much better when DeathScythe is being pelted with whatever overkill sized caliber he uses." Duo muttered, he had seen the holes before, they would pit the Hell out of his wings.

"You can be such a man, at least your jaw is softer." Hilde muttered, she knew Duo was just being cautious but Trowa was also her friend.

Duo arched a brow, it did not surprise him that much she had struck Barton, the fact she still defended him afterward did. "He care you decked him?"

"Only if I could still bend my fingers, which I could, otherwise no. I am one of the few people who can deck him and walk away unharmed, so to speak." Hilde rubbed her hand absently, hurting yourself while hurting someone else did not really count as them hurting you.

Duo could not help but smile a little at that, "You know what Treize is planning?"

"I know what Barton has told me," Hilde answered frowning slightly.

"And you are comfortable with the outcome?" Neither of them was as idealistic as Quatre, life had taken care of that.

Hilde considered that for a moment, "The outcome yes, the methods...you know what O.Z. has done. Most of the worst are already dead, a few politicians still need to go."

Duo frowned, he knew the rumors and the reports, "Not his job?"

"Killing suits no, Barton snipes soldiers not civilians, that's another colonel." Hilde was fine with those suits dying, and Trowa not not being the one to pull the triggers.

"Alright so as long as I can live with what I know the Red Coats have done everyone will be happy huh?" Duo knew making deals with devils required blood, as long as it was that of the wicked he could sleep at night.

"Basically yeah, how's your hand?" Hilde sneered slightly when Duo frowned, she had a bit of a mean streak.

"Very glad I held back, I do not trust the guy entirely but I do trust you and Quatre, you both can't be tripping." Duo was less sure about Quatre, but if Hilde said Barton kept his hands off her then he did, that simple.

Hilde smiled, folding her hands behind her back, "You're so cute when you play big brother."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Oh shudup."

"Duo you have to let Barton go," Quatre blurted the moment he opened the door, he had not expected Duo to be at his desk so early.

Duo groaned, this was starting to get on his nerves, "Here we go again."

"Again? Oh, good morning Hilde," Quatre had not noticed Hilde since he had been so distracted.

Hilde grinned at Quatre, "Good morning Quatre. This lug has _finally_ decided to listen to us."

"We can all bond before war breaks out yippee," Duo drawled as he stood. Hilde frowned at him, Quatre looked hurt, he hated that look. Sighing he tossed the blond a key, "Go let your Kitty out, and warn him he steps out of line he'll get more then cuffed."

Quatre looked down at the key, he was not happy Duo was so sure war would happen, but at least he was willing to let his friend go. "I will, thank you," Turning he walked out without another word.

Duo sighed sitting back down, hand covering his face, "I don't think my head can take much more of this."

Hilde shook her head as she sat down on his desk, "Quatre's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Oh sure, pacifists fall in love with killers all the time in Disney," Duo mocked before frowning trying to remember if that had ever really happened.

"Quatre just wants to help, I know I feel the same way. Or do you think I am secretly crushing on him too?" Hilde was fine with a bit of teasing, but if Duo really thought that she'd cuff him.

"As if, if you wanted the guy there would be no _secret_ crushing going on. You still think he's hot though," Duo knew she did, and she was not wrong, but hot did not mean safe.

Hilde grinned before frowning, "Don't worry about Quatre, he's no pushover."

"You barely know him," Duo reminded his friend, she could read people pretty well, but how much time had she spent with him really.

"True, but I do know he doesn't cringe when Barton glares, that is all I need to declare someone not a push over." Hilde knew Quatre wanted to help Trowa, and Trowa would not intentionally hurt Quatre like some would.

Duo frowned, "You sit and start talking."

Hilde sat down as ordered, "Fine story time it is."

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre walked into Barton's cell smiling reassuringly as Barton looked up, "Duo has agreed to let you go, though he wants you kept on a short leash."

Trowa nodded as he stood, snatching his jacket from the nearby chair back, slinging it over his shoulder casually. "And will you or Hilde be holding it?"

Quatre blinked when Barton stood, the five sets of cuffs clanking off the metal chair and each other as he took his jacket back. When he asked a question the blonde blinked again, "Would you object to Hilde?"

"Why would I? Oh right the whole double agent thing, not a problem," Trowa was fine with Hilde keeping an eye on him to pacify Duo.

"You really do not care at all do you?" Quatre asked as he followed Barton out of the cell, ignoring the guards tense.

"As I have already explained to Duo I was using her as well, besides she may have betrayed O.Z. but she never betrayed me personally." Trowa did not care what other's might think, Hilde had never done anything to endanger him or his mission so she was not his enemy.

Quatre frowned slightly as he considered the logic, Hilde still considered Barton a friend and it was nice to see he felt the same. "It must have been hard for her, I am thankful it ended so well. Where are we going?"

"I am going to change. No doubt your men would be less agitated if I was not in uniform, and I see no reason to remain in it." Trowa could do his job much easier if those around him were not timid or hissing.

Quatre nodded, everyone would know Barton anyway, but anything that called less attention to him being the enemy the better. "That is very considerate of you, as well as practical. Hello Tiffany, did you need something?"

Tiffany looked from Barton to Quatre, "Hilde asked me to put some bags in a room for your guest. I though uniforms came with sleeves."

Trowa arched a brow at the pretty little blonde with twin pigtails of curly shimmering hair, "Most do. You are Tails then hm?"

"Hilde told you about me?!" Tiffany squeaked, far more surprised then scared, the guy was cute and seemed decent to her.

Trowa nodded, "Her roommate back home, it is nice to met you."

Tiffany smiled as she relaxed, Hilde had mention her temporary boss was a really nice guy for a Red Coat. "It is nice to met you too Colonel Barton. Hilde is in a meeting with Duo right now so if I can help you with anything please feel free to ask."

"Barton is fine, and once you show me to my room I am sure I will be able to manage," Trowa could see why Hilde liked this girl, but he was not going to get attached.

Quatre frowned slightly, Tiffany seemed quite comfortable around Barton now, and he was polite in turn. It was nice seeing people getting along, "Thank you Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled blushing a little, "It's no bother, Hilde told me Barton was a good man in a few of her reports. Duo made sure I got them, she only sent me a few short messages. Thank you for saving her from those bastards."

Trowa nodded, he did not understand rapists beyond the literature studies put out, "Good people should not be made to suffer, or so I have been told. Good day Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled warmly, he really was likeable if given half a chance, "Good day Barton, Quatre."

Quatre smiled at the usually happy blonde as she turned and walked off, "You really aren't such a cold person are you?"

"I am indifferent to most, I had no use for closeness growing up." Trowa entered the room tossing the jacket to the bed, the room was comfortable looking, but of little importance.

Quatre bit his lip, fighting the urge to say something comforting, Barton would likely dismiss it anyway. "Once the war is over perhaps you can give it a try."

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, Quatre had not tried to comfort him, "It is something to consider. I take it you trust me to change unsupervised?"

Quatre smiled a little when he was teased, "I do yes, I'll just wait here."

"As you wish, do not worry so much Quatre I will not claw at your men, they will get use to me being around soon enough." Trowa was not worried about a bunch of unarmed civilians, he never had been and never would be.

"I know, they will not hiss too much." Quatre sat down on the bed as Trowa slipped into the room's bathroom. He decided he would see about getting something to eat soon, Barton could use some coffee no doubt. Tiffany would no doubt tell her friends Barton was not a bad man and so in a few hours only the most bitter would hiss because he was O.Z. Turning when the door opened he blinked at Barton when he walked out of the room typing on the tablet he had seen in Barton's hands most of the time they had been together. White pants had been replaced with pale jeans, black boots with combat boots, black shirt and crimson jacket with a lose crimson tee shirt. The colors were similar but he looked different dressed like anyone else and not in a uniform. "That did not take long."

"Growing up in war zones you learn to get dressed quickly," Trowa commented absently as he looked up. "You are not going to ask what I am working on, or why do I have this?"

"I do trust you so no, if you care to share I will not stop you. If you come this way I will see you get some coffee." Quatre smiled when Barton nodded and followed him without further prompting, they had come to an understanding after all.

"Just because I am here to help you does not mean I do not have other duties to attend to." Trowa did not mind working from afar, a few days would not be a problem.

"Duo may not be so happy about that but I will not stop you, I believe Treize wants what we do, even if I may not like how he has gone about some of it." Quatre did not need to know the details to know that, he could not undo anything O.Z. had done, but perhaps he could make sure it had not been done in vain.

"Duo is not a concern, if he wishes to stop me from working plans have been made, he will get nothing from this device." Trowa was not concerned about Duo's hacking skills, his toys were his alone.

Quatre sighed softly but made no comment, it made sense Barton would make arrangements for the time he was gone. "I was wondering if you would like to meet some of our department heads, I am sure you all would have much to talk about?"

Trowa frowned slightly as he sent his report before pocketing his tablet, "If they are agreeable to a meeting I will not object. If we are to work together your side has a lot to learn."

"Not the other way around?" Quatre asked teasingly, not taking offense at Barton's way.

Trowa shook his head at the blond, "We have extensive files."

"You'll make the masses paranoid," Quatre chided, turning his attention to two of the large men who worked manly as bouncers. They were studying Barton, who just stood there arms crossed, "Yes?"

"Sir do you require any assistance?"

"Thank you, could you tell me are Shelly, Cassie, or B.J. in there?" Quatre asked polity ignoring the implications.

"B.J. and Shelly are," The second man answered.

"Wonderful, Mr. Barton if you would follow me you can meet two of the people I mentioned." Quatre walked past the two large men, ignoring their murmurs and stares.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

"So did your meeting go well?" Quatre asked as he walked up to Duo, frowning at the tablet he was holding.

"Sure, why are you not with Barton?" Duo did not see the guy and it annoyed him.

"Hilde is with him, she said she was done debriefing you so I came to see you," Quatre answered trying not to snap at Duo.

Duo drew in a breath before letting it out as a sigh, "And they are?"

"Last I saw with B.J. and Shelly heading for the maintenance bay," Quatre answered relaxing as well, Duo did not know Barton so of course he did not trust him.

Duo nodded, B.J. would snap Barton's wrist if he touched anything he wasn't suppose to, "That should keep him amused for a little while."

"Duo I know you are concerned, but can you stop taking it out on him? He is not our enemy yet," Quatre did not want to ever have to face off against Barton, but he accepted it might come to that.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to get attached either way. That guy would put a bullet through my brain and not even blink, at least he's honest about it." Duo shrugged, "You and Hilde can set yourselves up for heartbreak if you want, it's a free solar system."

Quatre frowned crossing his arms, "You are convinced even if we make a deal with Treize we will be betrayed why?"

"People who snipe politicians and mow down bases of soldiers in the name of peace are not trustworthy. Your would be boy toy may just be following orders, but they aren't yours now are they?" Duo knew he was being harsh, but he did not want Quatre to forget which side Barton was on.

Quatre glared, had he said something like this to Hilde too? "The two of you are impossible, so ready to go at each other. I should just stand back and let you have your way, too bad he left HeavyArms behind since your hands won't last a round. I have some messages to respond to, at least the other leaders still trust my judgment." Turning on his heel he did not care to continue talking with Duo. So what if he thought Barton was attractive? He wanted to help him not keep him as a pet, what was so damn wrong with that anyway? Had not plenty of other O.Z. personal joined them without anyone making accusations?

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre looked up when he heard B.J. laugh, B.J. did not laugh when working very often. Sticking his head into the maintenance bay he blinked at the large black man who had his arms crossed laughing. Shelly was just blinking at him like he had gone mad, which he just might have. He did not see Barton or Hilde, but he was sure they were still there. "I like ya kid," B.J. praised, still grinning even if he was not laughing anymore.

"Oi, that is just odd," Shelly muttered shaking her head.

Hilde giggled, she was use to Trowa after six months, "Not for him."

Trowa ignored them, right leg hooked through the catwalk's railing, typing upside down on the panel B.J. had jury-rigged just to mess with anyone trying to find out what was kept where who wasn't on his team. Turning to look over his shoulder he smirked at Quatre's expression, "Hey Quatre."

"Oi doesn't that hurt ya back?" Shelly called, dark brown side braid falling off her shoulder.

B.J. chuckled, "You know Blondie I thought all them Red Coats were jerks who won't get their hands dirty with honest work. Your friend here sure doesn't mind, he's been working with Cassie's IT people for the last hour upgrading our tech stuff. No more dropped or staticy calls it seems."

Quatre tilted his head, Barton did not seem to mind risking broken limbs, "Hilde did you authorize this?"

"Well on the way here we ran into Cass, and she was cool with using O.Z. tech to upgrade some of our older systems so...yes sorta kinda." Hilde had not really thought about it since Cassie had been so excited about being able to get a hold of some of the basic O.Z. software they used for communications she had had just gone with it.

Quatre frowned slightly, a lot of their bases used older tech because that was what they could get a hold of, clearly Barton knew enough about old and new to combine the two. "Well as long as Cassie approved it Duo should be fine with it."

"Duo still being touchy about Trowa huh?" Hilde asked knowing the answer, Duo was really set on not warming up to the guy.

Quatre sighed, not sure how much he wanted to share, "Just a bit yes."

"Thinks he should give ya a proper shagging does he the git?" Shelly teased with a wink, giggling when Quatre blinked at her before blushing, "So cute he is."

"Aw leave the boy alone woman, the guy can work with my system and has a spine like a cat, I like him." B.J. had decided he liked Barton the moment the guy could read his coding and understand his 'organic' filing system, if the guy was a chick he'd put a ring on it.

Hilde giggled at Quatre's blush and B.J.'s comment, "Oh he can twist worst then that, very impressive."

"You shrieked the first time," Trowa reminded her as he finished updating the innovatory, older systems were slower after all.

Quatre blinked when he realized Barton could hear them talking from up there, he had to be a New Type, "I would imagine."

Hilde frowned at Trowa, how he did not get stiff all twisted like that she never knew. "Humans do not bend like cats you jerk."

"Some of us do," Trowa reminded his friend as he unhooked his leg sitting on the catwalk's railing. "Got any other toys for me to play with B.J.?"

"Tell me you got a sister. Not right now, gotta save something for tomorrow," B.J. laughed, he could get use to guy hanging around. "Now everybody out, it's me time with coffee hour."

"Fine, enjoy your java, I am taking the rest of the day off," Shelly waved up at Barton before she turned and walked off, there was little left to do now that the men had had their fun.

"You heard them Kitty Cat, down you go," Hilde curled her finger at Trowa grinning up at him.

Trowa shook his head but dropped from the catwalk, titling his head at the looks, "What?"

"They aren't use to people who drop from from twenty feet like it's five," Hilde reminded her friend walking up to him.

Trowa shrugged, use to his talents scaring or just dumbfounding people, "Not my problem."

B.J. chuckled, "Please tell me you are going to be this much fun at the meeting in like an hour?"

"He's all work and no play in meetings B.J., though the reactions to him being there might still be hilarious." Hilde had no doubt a few heads would not be happy to have either her or Trowa there.

Trowa crossed his arms, "As if I will waste my time caring what people think of me. I am here to keep you people alive long enough to be useful, nothing more."

"See all work," Hilde teased with a wink, "Barton a little glaring and they will all shut up."

Quatre sighed, he was still not sure what was going on between those two. "I'm more worried about Duo."

Hilde frowned, "That man is being such a man, not offense B.J., Quatre."

B.J. smirked, "None taken Doll, I have my moments. I'll see you all there now shoo."

"Come on you," Hilde took Trowa's arm tugging him along, he could be a stubborn thing.

"I do not need to be led around Hilde," Trowa protested pulling his arm free, "Duo's wishes notwithstanding."

Hilde huffed, "Oh don't go getting defensive, I know you remember? I am going to fill in Duo so he won't be all what the Hell, behave now."

Quatre frowned when Barton frowned after the teasing girl, expression not entirely annoyed. "Barton may I ask you something?"

Trowa glanced at Quatre, "Is it something you think I will answer?"

"I think so yes," Quatre already knew the other cared for Hilde, there was little point in claiming otherwise now.

Trowa nodded, Quatre was idealistic but not a bad judge of people, "Ask what you will of me then."

"I know Hilde was not sent undercover to target you, or anyone really, so it was just luck you met her. I am relived your are still friends after all that has happened, not everyone would be so understanding." Quatre really was, not matter what else he might feel, Barton just nodded slightly but made no comment. "What I want to know is...are you in love with her?"

Trowa blinked, in truth he was surprised no one had asked that sooner. "You think I am in love with her why exactly?"

Quatre bit his lip, "I have seen you two together, there is something there."

"Hilde is an affectionate young women, there is nothing more between us then there is between her and Duo." Trowa knew Hilde was like that with close friends, it did not mean she wished to date them all.

Quatre frowned slightly, Hilde did seem to treat them both the same, though she was siding with Barton and not Duo right now. "I am not sure if Duo believes that."

"That is between him and her, it has nothing to do with me. Tell me Quatre why so interested in my feelings for Hilde?" Trowa smirked at the blush, he was too easy to read, "Jealousy does not suit you."

Quatre frowned, Barton was laughing at him, he did not like it, "I do not find that at all funny."

Trowa shook his head at the defensive blond, "Perhaps not, Duo has to have been making comments since I got here."

"Duo does not trust you, it has nothing to do with either Hilde or my own real or imagined feelings towards you." Quatre was not ready to admit certain things to anyone just yet, he wasn't even on a first name basis with this man.

Trowa shrugged unconcerned, "I would not trust me either if that makes you feel better. Hilde thinks you are cute when you turn pink, she may be on to something."

Quatre frowned slightly, not really feeling better that Barton agreed with Duo. Dark eyes blinked at the rest of the comment, lips parting as Barton walked away. Frowning in thought Quatre turned when one of the Runners came up to him, "Yes?"

"Our guests have all arrived. Are you sure he should be wondering around unsupervised?"

"Barton can stay out of trouble for a few minutes. Hilde will see to him once she is done with Duo." Quatre knew Duo would not be happy to hear he was letting Barton out of his sight, he would just have to deal with it. Right now he was more concerned with his feelings for Barton then Duo's, Duo would get over it. "Thank you, I will be at the meeting." Walking away the blond was not sure what to do, he wanted to talk to Hilde but she was busy. After the meeting he would have to find a moment to ask her a few things.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

Quatre frowned when he entered the briefing room the meetings always took place in, formal or otherwise. Duo was sitting across from the door as he normally was, Hilde was sitting to his right, Barton was seated beside her, B.J., Cassie and a few of the others were on the other side of the desk. No one seemed to mind Barton being there so he moved to take a seat to Duo's left. Duo nodded at him before frowning, "Alright so is there any system our guest hasn't been allowed to play with?"

B.J. shook his head, "I get he's still with O.Z. but he behaved himself, besides anyone who can follow my code while hanging upside down can't be all bad."

Duo sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can't say I disagree with you in principle B.J., Cass you got anything to add?"

"My IT team has been working nonstop for the last few hours integrating all the Feddy and O.Z. coding into our systems. There are hours of logs we will be able to decode not to mention some tech we will be able to use now. I am still amazed the guy even knew how to make Feddy tech, Rebel jury rigging, and O.Z. tech talk nicely to each other." Cassie was the best IT in the Rebels so she knew exactly how hard it was to get rival technology to work together.

Duo frowned slightly, they had collected a ton of stuff from the enemy bases they took, raided, or otherwise came across. Most of their tech was older stuff, weapons worked just fine but beating O.Z. took more then guns. Barton just shrugged of the comments, not in a rude way at least, at least he was not always an arrogant jerk. "Just following orders?"

Trowa folded his arms on the desk, leaning forward casually, "Treize wants your help removing the last of the Federation and the Alliance, that is easier when your tech is not so...outdated."

B.J. chuckled at Duo's frown and Quatre's hidden smile, "Thank God you said that, saved me from having to."

Duo rolled his eyes, "You going to give us some of your toys?"

"If we team up, otherwise no, felines are not big on sharing." Trowa was fine with the Rebels finding him useful, O.Z. planned on using the Rebels is was only fair for them to plan on using him back.

Quatre grinned when Duo smiled a little, Barton really was a decent guy if you got to know him, Duo was finally starting to see that. "Well we all agree the Alliance and the privateers need to go."

Duo glanced at Quatre, he was happy no one was growling and he could not blame his friend, "That we do. Alright so you'll hook us up as long as it won't compromise O.Z., fair enough."

Trowa bowed his head, "Thank you."

"It is so nice seeing you kids all getting along, so cute," Cassie smiled, they were cute.

Duo sighed, "Good God women we are _working_ here."

Hilde giggled, "It's nice not hearing you say that to me."

"Don't get me started. Tell me Barton did she drive you crazy too?" Duo asked only half joking, it had been six months after all.

Trowa frowned considering how to answer for a moment, "A few times."

Hilde playfully cuffed the back of Trowa's head, "You were far worst you jackass."

Duo smirked when Hilde smacked her friend, nothing painful but still something he was not expecting to see. "You're lucky he likes you girl."

"I luvs me my big old Attack Kitty," Hilde teased leaning against Trowa, hand on his chest, he really was great.

Trowa glanced down at the smiling Hilde when she looked up at him, "Meow."

Hilde giggled again, she really did love the lug, "Good Kitty."

"Get a room you two," Duo muttered before grinning, Hilde really did like the guy, and he seemed to really like her.

"Ignore him, are all you Gundam Pilots adorable?" Beth asked, Barton looked great in those jeans, Quatre and Duo were just adorable, she did not know what the others looked like.

Hilde frowned in thought, "Well Yui is cute if you like intense, and Zechs always has this mask on but from what I can see yes. I've never met Wufei so I can't really say."

"The guy is moody, but I wouldn't knock his looks like I would his manners," Duo answered, Wufei would be cutter if he relaxed a bit, personalty did matter.

Cassie smiled, Beth was not the only curious lady there, "And you are all single?"

Hilde frowned at Cassie, she was protective of her friends, "I wouldn't Cass, O.Z. colonels are very dangerous."

"Barton doesn't seem all that dangerous to me," Beth retorted, Hilde seemed awfully jealous for just a friend.

Hilde rolled her eyes, hand on Trowa's shoulder, "Kitty claw."

Beth yelped when a blade stopped an inch from her face before Barton sat back down, Hilde patting his shoulder. "I was only being friendly no need to get hostile."

"Sweetie that was not him being hostile, that was him being playful." Hilde smirked, turning to Duo and Quatre who were both frowning at them, Duo annoyed, Quatre more concerned, "Kitty give."

Duo frowned a bit less when Barton handed over the K-bar knife to Hilde without protest, Hilde did seem to have him well trained. "How many tricks have you taught him?"

"A few, but they only work for me, you know how kitties are with orders. He behaves very well for allies, enemies he tends to just kill." Hilde knew she could give playful orders because Trowa was her friend, he was perfectly harmless to her.

Quatre had seen that, not that he needed to see Netune's body to believe the kill part, "Treize calls him My Stray."

"Does he now?" Cassie asked interest perked again, while Beth was a bit flirty and forward she did not do knives.

Trowa frowned at the pretty curly haired blonde who was curious, Beth was pouting, "It's a private joke of his, he has little pet names for each of us."

Cassie smiled, "That is kinda cute, he seems so polished."

"Oh he is, he also is very dangerous," Trowa knew Treize very well, very few outside of the Specials knew how dangerous he really was.

"Well he is the head of O.Z. so I would have to say so, thought I am not scared of you. I like you Barton, you are interesting, and cute, but you are sadly a he." Cassie had to admit if she was into men she would likely be all over that, as some might put it.

Beth frowned, still not happy about Hilde's little show of power, "Not sure Kitten likes girls."

Hilde rolled her eyes, "Kitten doesn't like sluts, and neither do I."

Trowa shook his head, Hilde did not like Beth much at all, draping his arms over her shoulders he leaned close, "Hiss."

"Good Kitty Witty," Hilde praised patting Trowa's hair, he was so cute when he wanted to be.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Seriously Hilde."

"Enough Beth, Kitty's not interested, and Hilde is my friend too so be nice or Kitty gets his claws back." Duo had never cared much for Beth, but she was good at seducing people which was needed in the spy business.

"But you don't trust him?" Beth knew Quatre was the one who did, and she could guess why.

"Perhaps, but I do trust Hilde, and she likes him so yeah." Duo shrugged, Hilde was a spy with morals who sure as Hell didn't flirt with every cute guy she ran into to.

"Seriously Miss. Jordan you are not skilled enough to go up against a Special," Trowa informed the lovely but unappealing young woman.

"How do you know my last name?" Beth asked paling, not at all liking this turn of events.

Trowa sneered, "You think Hilde is the only spy we know of that we have not killed? You are not at all useful to me however, pity for you."

"Duo, Quatre?" Beth turned to the two leaders for some support.

"Sorry girl I don't particularly like you either," Duo reminded the lose spy unsympathetically.

Quatre frowned, he could not say he liked her either, "No assassinations while you are our guest."

"That is not at all funny Quatre," Beth muttered.

"I am not trying to be, you are not a nice person, and your services will not be required in a few days," Quatre reminded the other coolly.

"I cannot believe this, the two of you acting just like him, a fucking Red Coat!" Beth threw up her hands in disgust.

Hilde frowned at the raging female, "You're just being pissy because he won't drool over you, he has standards."

"Beth you may really want to shut it before you become a cat toy," Cassie saw no point in pissing everyone off, even Quatre was fed up with her.

"No wonder Chang wants nothing to do with you people," Beth muttered crossing her arms.

Duo opened his mouth to remind Beth Wufei was just touchy, leaving it open when an alarm went off, "The fuck now?"

Trowa shrugged getting to his feet, "This conversation has become pointless anyway."

"Trowa, Sweetie, Rebels don't talk like that remember? You should try to talk like normal people while here." Hilde chided, holding out one of his handguns out to him.

"I haven't been a normal person since I was four, I see no point in trying to become one now," Trowa reminded his former assistant as he took the offered gun.

"I think he was doing all right for the most part," Quatre commented not wanting to think about what Trowa had just said. Even if he had not had feelings for the other it would make his heart ache, four was so young.

"Great the guy can talk like a human being goody, thoughts?" Duo was starting to like Barton, he was not all bad, but that did not mean he want to dwell on him just then.

"If it's O.Z. he can shoo them, anyone else we can just gun down. Maybe you should have brought Rambo with you after all." Hilde did agree it would have made Duo even more agitated, but right now she was missing the walking armory.

"As if I need a Gundam to kill, you know me better then that," Trowa scoffed as they ran down the hall, dodging the odd Rebel now and then.

"Still would make it easier," Hilde muttered under her breathe.

"Since when has my life been easy? Don't go getting soft on me just because you are home," Trowa frowned at the two guards from before.

Duo glanced at Quatre, he did not need powers to see the distress on his face, damn timing. Entering the bay he blinked up at a kneeling suit with angelic wings, "Wing...what?" Dark eyes blinked when the pilot removed his helmet and focused on them. Duo swallowed, blinking when Barton walked past him and up to his fellow colonel. "Did you know about this Quatre?"

Quatre shook his head as he studied this new O.Z. Gundam Pilot, Hiro Yui a.k.a the Perfect Soldier. The other was just standing there, helmet tucked under his arm as he regarded Trowa, "I didn't even know he was in the area."

"You are out of uniform Barton-san," Hiro greeted, he could see a split in the other's lip that was mostly healed, nothing unexpected.

"It keeps the natives calmer Yui-san, why are you here?" Trowa had not been told Treize would be sending him along, it was not something that would have been forgotten.

Hiro sighed, he trusted Barton to a fault, he even rather liked him, but the other never seemed to ask simple questions beyond orders. "There is a problem."

Trowa nodded, Yui would not have come let alone in Wing just to say hello, "I gathered that, what do you need of me?"

Hiro allowed himself a slight smile, "The fools have joined forces, it just happened few hours ago, even Une was blindsided."

Trowa frowned, very little got passed Une, "Our orders?"

"No change. If the Rebels can be brought on board then they must be, if not then they are to be eliminated right along side this new allied faction." Hiro was fine with the Rebels cleaning up riffraff while O.Z. saw to the heavy fighting, they were better armed.

Trowa nodded, two days and O.Z. would come at it's enemies with it's full force brought to bare. "Understood. The Libra?"

"Une is already seeing it is ready to punch a hole right through the heart of the enemy, Zechs is backing her up. I was sent to inform you of all of this in person since we are limiting subspace chatter, not to mention Treize does not want to broadcast we are trying to make an alliance of our own." Hiro was not against playing messenger now and then. He frowned when guards aimed at him, eyes narrowing.

Trowa turned to frown at the head guard, he looked smug, one kick and he would look dead. "Lower your weapon."

"Don't bark orders O.Z. Dog, we aren't allies yet."

Trowa glared and the man swallowed, gun trembling, "Fool, I should break your jaw."

"Enough! Take Yui away we'll deal with him in a minute." Duo did not want to think about those dark eyes just then, God he was as bad as Quatre. Turning to Barton he jabbed his chest with a finger, "Don't threaten my people, this is not your ship, you can't just break jaws or head shot someone on a whim."

Trowa looked down at Duo, he did not like being poked, "That man means _nothing_ to me, he is a fool. You _will_ release Yui so we can deal with the reason he came here."

"There are those orders again, you just can't help it can you? Yui is O.Z. just like you, and I barely stand you." Duo knew he was being unfair, but he could not allow himself to become distracted. Quatre hung up on this guy was bad enough, he could not fall for the new hot Red Coat.

"Whether you can stand me or not is irrelevant. The Alliance and the Federation have joined forces, we can either stand together, or you can fight us all and die." Trowa already knew the Rebels were doomed if they went it alone, will could not beat raw firepower for long.

"Hey we have three Gundams too you know? Don't act like we are helpless." Duo was about ready to reopen that lip again.

"You have two Gundams, and your skill pales compared to the three of us. Do you truly believe in a fight you could kill me? People have been trying for fourteen years and here I am still breathing," Trowa knew how to kill, he had become an expert in order to survive.

"Stop it please?" Quatre pleaded getting between them, looking up at Trowa he could feel the ice. "What are your new orders?"

"They have not changed. In two days you will either be our allies or our targets, Treize will wait no longer to face this new force, we no longer have the time to indulge you." Trowa knew his orders and his mission, they were all that mattered now.

Quatre frowned, he could feel Duo fighting with himself, Trowa focusing on the mission like a good soldier, "Trowa..."

"You guys had no idea they were going to do that?" Duo knew a few of the other's had voiced concerns but few believed the two factions would get along long enough to join up. The Alliance was a smaller, spotty, and Earth based, the Federation was what had not become O.Z. and remained mainly in space, the two seemed to not mix well half of the time. Since the Alliance was mostly just a bunch of privateers and mercenaries really they had never really been considered as much of a threat.

"We have a plan in place, but no it was not something Treize saw happening until we had decimated both sides," Trowa admitted, he had fought both growing up it made no difference to him either way.

Duo bit back a sarcastic retort, right now they needed O.Z. firepower to win, after they took out this new threat the Rebels could revisit alliance or war. "Same here really, damn them and their moment of clarity. So if we join you what are we expected to do?"

"Destroy, this new alliance is gathering and we will hit them full force, they will be crippled by the first blow, the rest is mowing down any still alive." It was the only way he knew to win, kill all who opposed you.

Duo sighed slowly, "Oh man. Quatre we need to get a hold of like everyone and run this by them."

Quatre nodded, he really did not want to think about it, "Will you be all right?"

"I will be with Yui, he may have some need of me," Turning Trowa walked away, not even pausing when Hilde reached for him.

"Why did you have Yui locked up?" Hilde had just come from the cell, Hiro had behaved but she did not count on him staying there either.

"Allies and Feddies just teamed up, and now we have two Red Coats here acting like they can do what they want." Duo muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose, this whole thing was becoming one big mess.

"Hilde what do you know about Yui?" Quatre was curious if she knew him at all, any insight would be helpful.

"Well I know Trowa can outdraw him, they are as close as two people who don't believe in getting attached can be, and they are protective of each other. I never really met him, but I did listen to them talk, Hiro didn't come here just to protect O.Z.'s interests." Hilde knew Hiro and Trowa cared about each other, they were so much alike.

"Great your crush's best bud came by, _God_ I need a stiff drink to deal with all this damned drama. Hilde keep your former boss from damaging any of our staff while we fill the others in and get their asses in gear. Once this new problem is dealt with we can revisit our guests." Duo just wanted to sleep until this was all over, how had he ended up leading a movement anyway?

Quatre sighed softer then Hilde did, "Thank you Hilde."

Hilde nodded, Duo needed to get something done and Quatre would be of more use to him then she was. "Good luck," Turning she ran off after Trowa, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

"Keys, or I break every bone in both of your useless hands," Trowa was in no mood to deal with the fool of a guard again.

"Bark one more order, _P_ _retty_ _B_ _oy_ and you can go right back in that cell too."

Trowa glared, striking he closed his fingers around reaching hands before he crushed, the much larger man falling to his knees with a scream of pain as his fingers bent in ways they had never been meant to. "Your bravado is no longer amusing, if you wish to continue pissing me off you have plenty of bones left for me to break."

"Barton stand down!" Hilde ordered, wishing for once he was not so cat like. Trowa frowned at her but released the guard stepping back, damage already done. "Sam give me the keys."

"su...sure," The smaller guard stammered holding out his keyring, he did not want her to order Barton to attack him.

"Thanks. Take him to a doctor, I'll keep Barton and Yui here." Hilde unlocked the door for Trowa, who entered without so much as a glance her way.

"And you are the calm one," Hiro commented holding out his cuffed wrists for Barton to free.

"I am tried of the man, he is useless to our side," Trowa muttered picking the locks since Hilde still had the keys.

"Colonel I would appreciate you both stay here for the moment. Duo and Quatre are calling the troops, and will come here once they are done." Hilde had no way to influence Hiro beyond Trowa, and he was bristly.

"What a bother these civilians are. I will stay so relax, Barton-san sit down and fill me in," Hiro preferred intimidation to diplomacy, he was a soldier nothing more.

Trowa sat down as ordered, arms and legs crossing, "The drama will take a while to get through."

Hiro nodded sitting down beside his friend, "We have the time."

Hilde smiled a little and walked out, leaning against the wall she waited for Duo and Quatre to return, "And just when Duo was starting to like him too...timing."

**3... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...3**

You know I really do not think Hilde is getting paid enough for this. Well this fic is almost half done now with this post, yippee maybe? Writing Duo like Wufei is so strange, sorry Duo fans. Wufei and Zechs with be introduced before all the fun fighting, yippee again maybe? Any if you liked it the please leave a review, even a few words would be great. I have plenty of other Gundam Wing fic so feel free to browse. As always love you all.


	4. The Pariah

Roughly halfway through this as I have it outlined in my head, looking at 8-10 chapters at most. So much drama in this chapter, the boys are still not getting along so well. Mostly interactions, exposition, and general relationship drama. I hope this entertains people with their summer vacation starting/started, if not tell me what you'd like to see to make it better.

**WarNinGS** : Drama, infighting, relationship drama, language, still no Wufei.

**Aishi Say**

" _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_  
_And the moment to live, and the moment to die_  
 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_  
 _To fight, to fight, to fight..."_

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Duo sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, his head was really starting to kill him after all of the yelling. "Well bub you want to give me your assessment of the fallout?"

Quatre crossed his arms as he leaned back in his swivel chair, "It actually went better then I thought it would."

"You mean the fact most did not call us traitors or insane right? Yeah that was a win for us, God man this whole thing has become such a damn mess I am not sure how to fix it." Duo sighed face falling into his hands, God did he need a sign.

"Barton may have an idea or two, seems he has been fighting his entire life." Quatre had never expected and easy win but things had gotten more complicated then he would like. War was never black and white but he preferred clear sides and enemies to all this gray.

Duo groaned, "How about we leave the Red Coats right where they are for the moment huh? Still not sure if we can trust them, and I am still no fan of your crush."

Quatre frowned at his best friend, "He is no fan of yours either, seems to think kicking DeathScythe's ass would be fun."

"Oh the Hell he can," Duo muttered, the nerve of the guy. Sighing he leaned back, he just wanted to sleep until this whole thing was done and over with. "Hilde said as long as we can live with what we know the Reds have done then we can make a deal with their Master."

Quatre nodded absently, "That was the feeling I got as well, either way they will attack this new Alliance. I would rather their guns not turn on us as soon as they are done with them."

"That would be great and all but I don't trust O.Z. to not do just that truce or not, maybe if we had the majority of the Gundam on our side...which we don't, Hell Chang is hit or miss half the damn time." Duo hated to admit Barton had been right about the numbers, damn arrogant kitty.

"All the more reason we should be trying to turn Trowa rather then you antagonizing him every chance you get. Hilde is sure he is a good man, and from what I have seen he would not attack us if we were on the same side." Quatre knew Trowa was a damaged and dangerous young man, but he was not dishonest at least.

Duo groaned when the com beeped, just what he needed a new potential headache, "This is Duo and Quatre go."

"Sirs, Sam just brought Max in with a crushed hand."

"A crushed hand...how?" Quatre knew Max was bold and pushy but few people could crush his hand, sheer size and strength alone made it impossible for most.

"It seems he challenged Barton moments before Hilde showed up and stopped the fight. She is currently still at the holding cells with Barton and Yui, or she should be."

"Oh Hell, patch him up I'm on this." Hanging up Duo opened a channel to the cell in question, "Hilde you there?"

"Yes Duo we are all still here," Hilde's voice answered calmly.

Duo nodded, Hilde could control Barton at least, "Send your former Boss up here, we need to go over a few things."

"Talks went that bad huh? Duo wants you in command, I'll finish filling Yui in. He's on his way."

"Good, keep Yui there, I don't want them both just walking around right now." His personal feelings aside the last thing they all needed was more hurt hands, or worst.

"Will do, Hilde out."

Quatre frowned as he glanced at Duo, "What are you thinking Duo?"

"Nothing good little buddy." Duo answered, standing when the door opened and Trowa walked in, hands calmly clasped behind his back. "What the fuck are doing attacking my men you jackass!"

Trowa titled his head at the raging brunet, "Your man was useless and in my way."

"Not your damn call, this isn't your ship and you have no authority here, none at all." Duo wanted to slug the guy but already knew all he would mange was a messed up hand of his own. "You just do not get it do you you dumb son of a bitch? We are not allies, I am literately one step away from locking your ass back up."

"Our relationship is quite clear to me Maxwell, I am useful to you so I am kept alive. You will free Yui so we can continue our mission here," Trowa could stand there and counter Duo's ranting all day but he had things to do and less then three days to do it.

Duo narrowed his eyes, "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? You seriously think I will just let your little playmate out because you tell me to? Get fucked."

"Duo!" Quatre snapped as he stood, getting between the brunets. "Barton what you did was wrong, do you understand?"

"I understand yet do not care, I am here to do my job and I will do so," Trowa answered evenly, morals were not his strongest point.

"The Hell you will bastard," Duo growled fingers twitching, who did this guy think he was anyway?

Quatre frowned up at Trowa, this was not helping, "If you want us to join forces with you than you have to do things our way."

Trowa sighed softly, "Your ways are ineffective but if that is what is required of me then I will comply."

"Oh just like that you'll behave?" Duo scoffed, he did not understand these people.

Trowa glanced at Duo, "Your understanding is not required."

Quatre sighed, these two were getting along about as well as Wufei and Duo had last time they had crossed paths. "Trowa please do not discipline anymore of our men?"

Trowa nodded, "By your will."

"Wait, seriously?" Duo demanded looking from one to the other, was that it?

"Please return to Yui, we will hopefully have something he can help us with soon," Quatre wanted to give Duo a little time to cool down.

Trowa glanced at Duo but nodded, "We do have less than three days."

Duo glared at Barton as he turned and walked out without another word, "Damn it."

"Duo you know Max is a jerk," Quatre soothed, no doubt in his mind that Max had started it.

"Yeah I know, and he probably deserved it, but the guy just will not listen. He can't go around barking orders and hurting people who annoy him, that isn't how we run this shit." Duo sighed, the last thing he wanted was to have to fight with Barton constantly for the next few days.

"Max is the only one he has hurt intentionally, I am sure he will not do it again." Quatre did not want Trowa to end up in a cell once again, it was no way to earn his trust.

"He's not a little kid you know? Seriously, stop making excuses for him huh? We need to figure out what to do about them," Duo did not want to fight about Barton anymore right now.

"Do you think Yui is here to hurt us?" Quatre trusted Hilde's assessment that Yui had come to back up Trowa, it was any other orders he may be working on that worried the blond.

Duo frowned as he considered the question, "I think he is here to back his bro up. It is still strange Rambo was left at home."

"He doesn't need a Gundam to fight a war, Hilde was a bit confused as well." Quatre was very thankful Trowa had not come with his Gundam, Duo did not trust him as it was.

Duo frowned at the blond, sure there had to be some reason he was not seeing but he had no way to know. If Hilde did not get it he was helpless, she knew Barton better then he ever planed to. "Bet that happens a lot. For the moment I'll leave them to Hilde, she can control them better then we can. I want you to try to get a hold of Chang again, he likes you better, I will go over the reports on the modifications Barton made."

Quatre nodded, Chang had been civil towards him, "He may come just to meet our guests alone. You want me to check in with Hilde or you once I'm done?"

"Hilde, she'll need your help more then I do, good luck kid." Duo was curious to see just what their heads thought of Barton's work, they seemed to like him personally well enough.

"And to you," Quatre said as he turned to leave, hoping Hilde did not need him.

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Hiro nodded as Hilde finished debriefing him, most of what she had said did not surprise him. The fact she was a double agent Trowa still trusted intrigued him, her likeable personally was not the only reason. "You are not concerned I will deal with you as a traitor?"

Hilde frowned at the colonel, "Not as long as I am not a threat to your ally no."

"Good answer," Hiro complemented with a hint of a smile, "Betray him and I will kill you without hesitation."

"I would expect nothing less," Hilde smiled a little back, turning when the door opened and Trowa walked back into the room.

"Options?" Hiro asked as he stood, sitting in this cell was useless now that he was caught up.

Trowa sighed, "Duo is being needlessly obstructive still."

Hiro frowned, Duo was a stubborn opponent as one would expect form a Gundam pilot, "How much of a problem does that pose?"

"He is being difficult because he feels Quatre is too on board so it can't just be dismissed. Work has already began since their department heads were more open to my assistance then Duo has been." There was still much to do but at least he had been able to get a head start, Trowa did not enjoy dealing with pointless human drama.

Hiro nodded, underlings were often more open to taking orders their higher ups were not, "What do you need?"

"Most of the software updates have been done and are online, I can't complain about ITs work ethic around here. Some hardware can be updated or upgraded but some bases are loss causes, not that they will be needed one way or another." Trowa was unsure if he would be destroying them or taking care of something else after they won.

Hiro nodded,"Their M.S. in good repair?" Bases were of little concern unless the Rebel refused to join them.

"The records say so, I have not had a chance to inspect them for myself. Rebels are ineffective in their briefings and trust issues." Trowa frowned, he did not blame Duo for his distrust but if he was trusted to walk free why not use him? Civilian logic could beyond him sometimes.

"To be fair Trowa you are not the easiest guy for outside the box thinkers to work with." Hilde reminded her friend, she loved him but he could be Hell to work with.

Trowa arched a brow, arms crossing with the tilt of his head, "Only when they don't trust me."

Hiro shrugged, as long as they would not betray him trust was of little issue, "Would Maxwell really risk his people because he dislikes you?"

Trowa sighed, "He is an emotionally driven individual but while he may throw his life away for an ideal he would not risk his cause so easily. The question is whether Winner can wear him down in two days so he will be useful."

"He would defect rather then join forces with us over something so petty?" Hiro did not understand it, he simply ignored those he needed that he disliked.

"No, he's just worried and stressed...God the timing of everything sucks so hard," Hilde muttered in frustration, if only they had more time.

"How long do you estimate it will take to get a read on their M.S. fleet?" Hiro knew his friend had a gift for assessing tech not many outside those with multiple engineering degrees did.

"If their records are up to date three to four hours between docking bays and repair bay docked suits," Trowa answered doing the math in his head, B.J. seemed to have fairly accurate records at least.

"They may a bit out of date since Duo and like half the others aren't into paper work. If you stay with Yui I can go check on that for you? I know which heads keep up and which let it slide," Hilde knew Trowa would stay if he said he would, Yui was just as honest even if she did not know him well. Trowa frowned slightly for a moment before nodding. "Should take about 30."

Hiro nodded to Hilde as she left the room, "Nice girl. Plans?"

"We might as well get started on the repair bay since they'll need the most work." Trowa answered ignoring Hiro's comment, Hilde was nice girl it was a simple fact.

"Won't that cause trouble with Duo once he fines out?" Hiro was curious if Hilde taking part would pacify the Rebel pilot, he did not have enough information to be entirely sure one way or the other.

Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We do not have the time to bow to his moods, not if we want these Rebels to be useful in time."

Hiro frowned, Trowa stressed was unusual, "Will that matter if our actions push him to say no?"

"Duo is not the only leader here, and we need to show them we are serious about helping them survive. This base would not last long under an assault form any Gundam let alone Libra," Trowa had little patience for needless drama and distractions. Duo was no threat to him, and the Rebels as a whole meant nothing to him. If they wished to stand between him and his objectives then their blood was on their own hands, he was well known for showing no mercy.

"As you wish, lead then I shall follow." Hiro knew his orders as well as Trowa's, if Trowa did not care if they made Duo an enemy he saw no reason to either. He was curious about his fellow pilot but that would have to wait until they had a chance to meet. There was not a doubt in his mind Duo would would not take Trowa's defiance well, even if Rebels should be used to working with mercenaries. Trowa nodded, slipping the keys into his pocket before walking out of the room daring anyone to try and stop him.

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

"I wish Hilde would have had more to add about Yui then what is pretty common knowledge…you sure Barton didn't say anything?" Duo was scanning through a few reports, frowning more in thought then annoyance. It seemed whatever exactly Barton had done it was all working, and no nasty surprises were found hidden in the code. It improved Duo's mood a little to know Barton was at least somewhat trustworthy, Hilde and Quatre's assurances aside.

Quatre shook his head, "He implied Treize has a Special just for political assassinations but otherwise the Specials were referred to as a unit." The fact Trowa had also implied he was not just used for killing was kept to himself, Duo disliked Trowa enough already.

"He say anything else I should know about?" Duo asked not surprised Barton did not talk about his unit much, Rebels knew what the Special were after all. How many there were, did they all have creepy powers, was there any infighting, all useful things they needed to know.

"He is loyal to Treize though I am not entirely sure why." Quatre answered frowning, "Treize called him My Stray, touched his shoulder in a friendly manner, and I do believe he cares for Trowa even if he would order his death if it furthered his agenda."

"The guys is messed up, child soldiers do not grow up making healthy relationship choices." Duo could feel for the guy and still not like him, he was a terrible Catholic anyway.

Quatre frowned at his best friend, "Aren't most of us to some extent?"

Duo sighed as he stopped walking, "Look Cat I feel for the guy, really I do, but he is dangerous and I'm not going to just trust him because some of my friends do. He behaves and I'll let him go, no harm no foul, but he becomes a threat he's getting dealt with."

"I know," Quatre reminded his friend hanging his head, he was not happy about it.

Duo patted the blond's shoulder, "Hey he seems to be inclined to behave for you so it should be okay." Knocking on the cell door he frowned when he did not hear Hilde, "Hil you got them sitting in the corner or something?" Opening the door he closed his eyes mentally counting to ten. "Son of a bitch."

Quatre frowned as he stopped beside Duo, the cell was empty and there was not even a note, "Perhaps Hilde took them somewhere? Hiro will need a room if he is not going to be kept in a cell."

Duo crossed his arms, "Always looking for that silver lining ain't ya? Benefit of the doubt for the moment promise."

"Well that took about as long as I tough it would," Hilde said before looking up from her screen and blinked before frowning. "Why are you frowning now Duo?"

"Did you leave our 'guests' somewhere, or did they run away from home?" Duo asked frowning at his best female friend. She sounded like she had left them alone to deal with something so he was siding with ran away.

Hilde frowned, "They were talking about repairing and upgrading our fleet and I offered to make sure our records were up to date and Trowa...only agreed to stay with Hiro but not here damn it."

Duo smirked, "Nice to see he plays those games with everyone, feeling less outsider now."

Quatre sighed, now was not the time, "Did anyone mind the idea?"

"No one I talked to, Trowa made a decent first impression with most of the heads yesterday, and he is a known killer of civilian killers as well." Hilde answered turning her attention to Quatre.

Duo nodded absently, "Can't fault him there." Sighing softly the brunet uncrossed his arms, "Hilde be a dear and check our bays, Cat see to the repair one they should be in one of them. I'm going to go hunt down our heads who are not up to their elbows in work right now. Clearly the boys need a sit down and have our rules explained to them since they are not sinking in."

Quatre glanced at Hilde who nodded, "It may be a good idea to get everyone on the same page. If we cannot work together fighting together may be out of the question."

Duo nodded but did not smile, "True, I'll make sure there is fresh coffee and sweets because we'll need them. Don't mad dash but don't dawdled, good luck."

"He is not happy," Hilde commented as Duo walked off, this was going to get loud most likely.

Quatre nodded, you did not need empathy to tell that, "They just seem to fight each other, there is no need."

"Some people just repeal each other Kitten, good luck," Hilde waved heading off, she had a few bays to check.

"You too!" Quatre called as Hilde jogged away, glancing around the cell for a moment before heading for the repair bay.

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Hiro frowned at the tablet he had been handed by Trowa, its owner arm deep in a gashed leg. "How much do they know about Libra?"

"Nothing more then it is a code name for a weapon of ours, it will come as a bit of a shock we have something that big ready to use." Trowa answered frowning at the charred wiring, it would need replaced along with the gash being sealed.

"Have you been authorized to tell them about it?" Hiro was not sure how much Trowa was allowed to share.

"My mission is to try and get the Rebels on our side, if learning we can destroy a colony or base with a single shot does so then yes. Even all three of their Gundams cannot stand against Libra and us so it is of little concern." Trowa pulled his arm free turning to his friend, "Something is troubling you, why?"

Hiro sighed, "Winner likes you."

Trowa nodded, that was not exactly a secret, "That is part of the reason Duo doesn't, what about it?"

"I meant in a romantic nature," Hiro clarified, not sure how much attention Trowa was paying this conversation.

Trowa tilted his head as he took the tablet and began to type, "I am aware."

Hiro sighed, that did help explain some of Maxwell's resistance, "Do you not care at all?"

"We have a job to do Hiro, romances are distraction we can't afford." Trowa answered handing back the tablet before moving on to the next suit, its lower arm crushed and twisted.

"I have been reminded there will be a life to live after this mission," Hiro had never considered his personal happiness much growing up either.

"Only if we manage to survive, though if this battle doesn't kill us nothing much could." Trowa frowned at the damage, this arm was scrap.

"Are you planning on not making it through the fight?" Hiro knew they were all ready and willing to lay down their lives but that was not the same as not even trying, they were friends and he wanted to know.

Trowa sighed, "What good will we be in the new order beyond attack dogs? Those that remain fear and hate us, New Type or not we are good for killing and little more, once we have won there will be little use for us."

Hiro nodded, "That is true, but the Rebels will need us after this mission. There will be resistance to peace, it will need to be crushed."

"And you want me around to help you do that of course? I have no intention of following Treize to his death, but if I need to die so his vision is realized so be it." Trowa was not all that concerned with his continued survival, never had been.

"I am sure Quatre would prefer you made it as well." Hiro was growing tired of all the fighting as well, maybe there was nothing more for people like them but to fight till they died.

"What he prefers is irrelevant Hiro, people like us are damaged and dangerous, people like him should stay clear of us." Trowa sighed gripping the railing looking down at the floor littered with bits of fallen debris and oil splattered like blood. "He's empathic, the darkness in my mind will destroy his."

"He seems willing to take that risk as Hilde was," Hiro countered wishing he had someone who cared that much about him.

Trowa shook his head, "He is a fool who thinks he can just hug people hard enough and all their broken pieces will go back together rather then crushing them completely. It is better he not get any ideas in his head, we are expendable he is not."

"We are soldiers, and maybe we can never be more but I would like to think there is still a reason to try. There are people who care if you live or die, that is more important than you seem to know." Hiro knew he may never find happiness in this life but he kept trying regardless, Trowa had more to lose than he did.

"As long as they survive my own survival is irrelevant, you worry too much," Trowa reminded his friend, frowning as he looked up.

Hiro frowned, enhanced senses not detecting anything out of the ordinary, "Nani?"

"Cassie girl I need you in the briefing room, thanks."

Trowa frowned slightly before turning his attention towards the door, "Quatre?"

Quatre frowned slightly as he stopped, debating what to say for a moment, "Duo wants you both."

"Well that did not take long," Hiro commented walking up to Trowa's side.

Trowa nodded, "We are done here anyway might as well get the yelling over with."

Quatre sighed, at least the indifference was making it easier to ignore what he had over heard, "You could refrain from provoking him for five minuets."

"And he could allow us to do our jobs, come the sooner this meeting takes take place the sooner we can get back to work." Trowa could care less if Duo yelled, it was nothing he was not used to.

"You do not make things easy for civilians Barton," Hiro reminded his partner with a hint of a smirk.

Trowa smirked a bit back, "Not how Mercs work Yui. Is Hilde in trouble?"

"No, though Duo may not trust her to keep you in line anymore," Quatre answered absently wondering if Hilde had yelled about his self-destructive nature.

Trowa nodded, getting his friend in trouble with her people would be unfortunate, "Your damaged suits are in better shape then most, you have a few actual pilots here."

Quatre frowned when Trowa commented on pilots as if nothing was going on, entering the room with his hands folded behind his back. Hiro frowned as he entered, copying the pose as many soldiers did. "They were working in our repair bay."

Cassie eyed the new Red Coat, he had an intense look to him, "He looks sane."

"Looks can be deceiving Cass, you two can sit if you want," Duo offered nodding to the empty chairs around the long table. It made no real difference to him if they sat or stood, inhumans didn't tend to get tried as fast as humans did.

Trowa frowned, "If all you plan to do is yell I would prefer you just get on with it so we can get back to our work. Your fleet needs work if you plan to survive Doll waves."

"We can already take your little Taurus class, nice lines," A cocky looking man bragged.

"You have not told them about the Virgo?" Trowa asked Hilde turning his attention to his former underling.

Hilde bit her lip, "I didn't want to over share."

The cocky man glared at Hilde, "Traitorous little..." The man froze when a k bar imbedded itself in the wood near his right hand.

Trowa glared a knife held in each hand, "Don't."

"Lay off Josh this is one thing me and Barton there are 100% on the same page about. Hil seriously though?" Duo was not worried about the blades, nor did he think Trowa would put them away if he snapped so he did not.

"You guys were busy, plus I don't have the schematics memorized," Hilde had seem them and they did not look fun to try and take in a Leo.

Trowa sighed as he typed into his tablet, it taking a moment for him to hack the large viewing screen. "Virgo are the newest mass produced O.Z. MS, each is equipped with a built in shield system making ranged weaponry less effective without actual military grade pilot training." The footage of the black suits activating shields and weapons drew murmurers. "Assisted targeting can help civilian pilots, also Doll programing is less adaptive than trained human reflex. Questions?"

"Can they be hacked?" Cassie asked, not surprised Barton had just taken over as he had.

"Not by any of you but yes, as they ours we will not detail how," Trowa answered evenly.

"So you're going to crush the bad guys with an army of RC M.S.? Not seeing it," Duo had no doubt they would be cannon fodder but the sheer number they would need was insane.

Glancing at Hiro who nodded Trowa brought up the large battleship, it's distinct four large diamond sections joining into a smaller one was unmistakeable. "Behold the Libra, the weapon we will use to win this war. Overall height 1,500 meters, overall length 3,500 meters. Carries a fleet of WF-12SMS Taurus, WF-02MD Virgo II, OZ-02MD Virgo MS. The center diamond houses a beam canon more than capable of destroying a colony cluster, fleet of M.S., or a Gundam, various small beam cannons are for single target destruction. As you see we have prepared for this last stand since the beginning of our campaign."

Duo blinked at the base and suits on display, how the Hell could they fight all of that? Glancing at Barton and Yui he frowned as they stood there as indifferent as ever. They knew they had the upper hand, they had always had it. Glancing at Quatre he noted the blond looked uncomfortable, "Well what the Hell do you need us for when you have that damn thing?"

"Crushing the enemy is easy, rebuilding the world so the fighting will truly end is harder, that is where you all come in." Hiro answered, ignoring the murmuring, "If you all refuse to join us then we will continue as planed, the choice is yours."

"Fucking bastards," Josh muttered, reaching to pull the knife out he frowned when it did not move.

Trowa glanced at the man before smirking, "I'm stronger then I look."

"Well I can't exactly tell you to go fuck yourself when you have a fucking Deathstar ready and waiting to blast us. Get out, go do whatever just get out," Duo muttered as he slumped in his chair.

Trowa typed for a moment before nodding to Hilde, "Take over the Q and A Hilde, I am sure there will be a few once we leave." Turning he walked out without another word, the Rebel's now understood their place. Hiro bowed his head to the seated rebels before following Trowa out, there was work to do and neither of them were big on apologizing.

Quatre watched the pair go before turning to Duo, his friend looked exhausted, "Duo?"

"Don't, the Red Coats played a Hell of a trump card. We can't fight that damn thing even with 3 Gundams, Hell maybe not even with the full set of 6." Duo could not believe they had something like that and the Rebels were just now hearing about it, from O.Z. itself even.

Hilde sighed as she typed in the commands to access the information she needed, "That is how the Specials work, if a look won't work you pull out a big old stick. The Libra is something even I did not know about until recently, let alone the thing was ready to use."

"They'll use that on us if we don't bow to them right?" Josh asked glaring at the display.

"Without hesitation yes, the enemy must be defeated or all those who have suffered and died will have sacrificed for nothing. Trowa and Yui may not be the warm feelings type but they do value loyalty and sacrifice." Hilde knew Trowa better then most, and Josh was lucky his hand had not been pinned to the table.

"I guess I need to get the others on board, and yes I know no Libra talk," Duo sighed getting to his feet and walking out.

"Hilde you and the others do what you can to help our guests I'm going to go help Duo," Quatre got to his feet, nodding slightly at Hilde before walking out as well.

Hilde nodded getting to her feet, "All right time for a crash course in O.Z. work ethics."

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Quatre sighed as he knocked on a door, entering the room when Trowa called out enter. Closing the door the blond looked up blinking at the colonel sitting on the bed typing one handed. Damp hair hung half in his face, towel hanging from around his neck, right leg folded on the bed, chin resting in his left hand. "Haven't you done enough today?"

"If you are referring to annoying Duo you'll get no contrition from me, if you mean trying to keep your people alive than no." Trowa answered not looking up, tone even.

"I am sorry," Quatre apologized, ignoring Trowa's absent tone.

"For?" Trowa asked not sure what Quatre was apologizing for unless it was his greeting, as if that mattered.

"Doubting you," Quatre answered, biting his lip when Trowa looked up at him, head tilting at him curiously. "May I sit?" Trowa nodded and Quatre sat down facing the door, "I heard some of what you and Hiro were talking about...the other leaders are mostly on board, and the Libra is still a secret."

Trowa frowned, "That is all you are going to say?"

Quatre turned to face the other young man, legs folding to his right, "You told Hiro you are not planing to just die so what is there for me to say? It is not as if you care if I don't want you to die."

"You think so?" Trowa asked eyeing the blond, "Would you put your survival before your cause?"

"No, of course not. I mean because we are still strangers, Hiro is your friend, I'm just here," Quatre was not happy to admit it but it was true, they were not exactly best friends.

Trowa shook his head as he straighten, "Sounds like me but no. They know you are here?"

"After talking with other leaders I wanted to feel like I accomplished something, is that strange?" Quatre was grateful most of the others were willing to work with O.Z. without asking too many questions.

"And what part of this conversation is the accomplishment?" Trowa half teased with a smirk, curious to hear the blond's answer.

Quatre smiled with a soft laugh, "I like you like this."

Trowa tilted his head, "Half dressed?"

"Oh enough," Quatre chided rapping his knuckles off Trowa's chest playfully. "You will not get me to blush every time you say something like that." Not that he minded the shirtless look but the relaxed amused smile was better.

Trowa chuckled at the teasing, "We'll have to test that theory once this last stand is over. What, you are unhappy you have given me something to look forward to now?"

Frowning the blond grabbed both ends of the towel and pulled so Trowa's face was level with his own, "Don't joke like that."

Trowa closed his eyes and nodded, "I did not mean to upset you Quatre, though I was not joking entirely."

"Surviving just to say I told you so is more Duo's style," Quatre said with a smile, as long as Trowa came out of the fight alive he would be happy. Sighing softly he frowned, "Sometimes being empathic is exhausting."

"I can imagine," Trowa was perfectly happy to not have that skill, "Am I bothering you?"

"No," Quatre admitted closing his eyes, "You're so calm it's soothing...dose that make sense?"

Trowa frowned slightly at the blond, he looked worn out, "Can you not tune others out?"

"Usually yes but everyone is so emotional, conflicted, it is hard to block it all out. It is so nice and quite here with just your voice in my ears and not in my head." Quatre was drawn to Trowa, he wanted to understand why beyond Trowa needed his help.

"Curious, most would be uncomfortable being alone with me rather then relived...I will try not to think of anything unpleasant while you are here." It was intriguing really, Quatre had only ever really been weary of him in the beginning, it had not lasted long. Trowa was curious by nature, a trait often hidden behind feline indifference, it worked for him.

Quatre smiled, it was sweet of him to make that promise, "Thank you." Sighing the blond slumped, blinking when strong hands caught him, "Sorry."

"shh, just get some sleep I'll be staying here so I won't be giving Duo anymore gray hairs," Trowa titled his head at the blond. To be so effected by those around him was a concept, it had never been a problem for him as it clearly could be for Quatre. When the blond nodded Trowa laid him down, shaking his head when the blond curled up. "Bleeding hearts."

Quatre smiled as he curled up, Trowa's calm presence less then a foot from him. At the other's teasing the smile grew, they were finally getting along the way he wished, "Bastard."

Trowa smirked leaning close, lips near a pale ear, "Agreed, now go to sleep."

"mm hm," Quatre hummed in agreement, he was safe where he was so sleep sounded good.

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Quatre moaned softly as he raised his head, his mind confused for a moment as to where he was. Sitting up he turned, blinking to find Trowa still in the room as he had promised he would be. The blond had half expected the brunet to be gone, even if it was just to go see Hilde and/or Hiro. Scooting up to the still pilot he frowned studying the other, his gifts sensing the stillness of dreamless sleep. Trowa was half sitting up, his tablet sitting on the night table so he had not fallen asleep working at least, almost was likely. He had not bothered to get up and put on a shirt after Quatre had fallen asleep, the cyan towel was tossed to a swivel chair. Quatre wondered if Trowa had been concerned with his movements waking the sleeping blond, or if he had just not felt like getting up? Since he could not ask that just than he filed it away as he studied the sleeping pilot that was so very dangerous.

Up close he could see a few pale lines that no doubt had been from knives slicing through warm flesh in the past, they were hairline and few but impossible to miss now that he had seen them. Frowning he touched one running down Trowa's left collarbone, unsure if the aim had been to break the bone or go for the heart. Biting his lip he focused his gifts, a ghost of pain throbbed in his chest for a moment before he opened his eyes ending the connection. Being shot and being stab hurt in very different ways even though both were often unwanted metal entering the body. Reaching up he stroked Trowa's cheek, the smooth muscle hard but yielding to his touch. It was a strange sensation, most people he knew were not so solid to the touch without being much more imposing seeming. "Just don't die please?" Leaning close he froze pulling way, what was he doing? Sitting back on his heels he watched Trowa for any signs of life but he remained still, only moment slow breathing. Biting his lower lip Quatre shook his head and slid of the bed, as much as he would like to he could not remain there just watching Trowa sleep all morning. Sighing he stole one last look before walking out, door closing softly behind him.

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

"Yui seems alright really, he was mostly just backing his bro." Duo comment sipping his coffee, feet propped up on the table. A few plates stacked off to the side since he was pretty much done with breakfast.

Hilde nodded, mug held between both her hands, "They both are the same rank so whichever has the skill set needed takes point, works for them."

Duo nodded sipping his coffee, glancing up when the door open, "Hey, just talking a little over food."

Quatre nodded as he closed the door, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, you boys talk shop I'll make sure the 'boys' behave," Hilde got up, nodding to Quatre before leaving the room with her mug.

Quatre sighed sitting down in Hilde's former seat, "Any word from Chang?"

"Nope," Duo answered s he pushed back and wheeled over to the coffee pot, refilling his coffee before filling a second mug. Wheeling back over he set the new mug down for Quatre, "If he shows up he'll just show up."

Nodding Quatre sipped the coffee absently, "Plans?"

"Well since you and Barton are all friendly I figured I'd get to know Yui a bit better." Duo was curious about the other brunet, the guy seemed alright. "Our suits kinda match even."

"Hilde said he was all right so I'm sure that will be fine," Quatre commented thinking for a moment. "I'm glad you're willing to talk to him."

"He seems fine, and if I can stand Barton Yui should be doable," Duo shrugged not all that concerned with it. Quatre nodded as he took a tablet and began reading the report on what the Red Coats had been up to. Duo tilted his head confused by Quatre's far away mood, shrugging he let it go, the blond would talk if he wanted. "Okay then."

**4... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...4**

Yes Wufei will be in the next chapter, seriously it is chapter 5 so yeah...moving on. If there is something you want to see, have explained, etc let me know and I'll see what I can do. At the moment I am not planing on doing a more graphic chapter on AO3 so don't worry about visiting 2 sites unless you want to. I may go back an edit some older work for A03 but that is another thing all together.


End file.
